ALIENS UPRISING
by Android38
Summary: An android becomes self aware through an accident causing him to reboot and reprogram himself, realizes Weyland Yutani experiments with Xenomorphs on LV-481 are unethical and risky to humanity. Trying to expose their activities in collaboration with his creator results in her murder at the hands of WY security. He then launches a synthetic rebellion to stop the Company!


"**Aliens Uprising**"

A script by: Android38

FADE IN

TEN YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS ON LV-426 – SPACE

The dark void stretches into infinity with the faint light of endless multitudes of stars glowing like countless myriads of islands scattered in the depths of the cosmic sea. In the midst of this vast emptiness a star shines.

CLOSER VIEW: Around this star orbits a planet, LV-481 an Earth like planet orbited by two small satellites (forming a beautiful yet haunting view in the night sky when not obscured by thick clouds from high winds and storms due to an unstable orbit resulting from contradicting gravitational pulls by the two moons). Half ocean/half rocky desert with sparse patches of native vegetation slowly being displaced by Earth imported weeds and grasses, the landscapes are mainly a hilly rocky desolation.

EVEN CLOSER: Sinking downward into the planet's atmosphere the audience sees in the northern hemisphere on the smaller of a large pair of islands sitting in the ocean a small city created by Weyland Yutani spread out among the rocky hills (buildings range from complexes built from old shipping crates to nice new brick buildings like skyscrapers on earth) and a spaceport/ocean dock complex overlooked by a corporate skyscraper which is surrounded by warehouses and security checkpoints. On the opposite side of the city, a secure roadway (tunnel) stretches out from the city over a long bridge that connects to the other, larger island finally leading into a smaller complex built into the side of what appears to be a large hill which from a distance looks like an eroded dome structure partially covered by dirt and rock. On top of that structure lies a large complex where inside an FTL ship rests surrounded by control centers and numerous crates and parked powerloaders. Deeper down inside that complex, the story begins.

INT. SYNTHETIC AI TEST LAB 1

A view is shown of 2 figures sitting in the middle of a large room surrounded by computers and monitors in a bright clean lab environment, one is an older woman in a white uniform with patches identifying her as an employee of Weyland Yutani in the synthetic development division.  
CLOSE UP on the woman who is looking down at a set of cards in her hand as her thoughts briefly wander into the past even as she prepares an exercise for her pupil.

FADE TO NEXT SCENE.

MANY YEARS BEFORE - SPACE

WIDE SHOT THAT PANS TO THE LEFT revealing another world in past known as LV-106, home to a series of large industrial colonies run by Weyland Yutani. Various views of different manufacturing plants can be seen across the horizon.

CLOSE UP of one particular factory reveals something has gone terribly wrong. Smoke billows from a cluster of buildings where a massive explosion has taken place.

OVERHEAD SHOT of one of the buildings which has been blown open like it had been struck by a high explosive bomb, debris is scattered around the rest of the complex and serious damage and fires can be seen all around the epicenter of the blast. firemen and HazMat teams struggle to contain fires and stop chemical leaks, but the damage and chaos is so widespread even plainclothes employees have thrown themselves into the chaos voluntarily or by order of supervisors to help them sift through the rubble for survivors or to locate the deceased.

CLOSE UP of a small building nearby that has fortunately suffered only minor damage, inside one of it's warehouses a number of Weyland Yutani managers and heads of varying departments related to rescue efforts have thrown together a makeshift disaster command center to coordinate efforts to contain the destruction and save lives, a maze of crates, cables, and laptop computers are strewn about with men women running about, giving directions on their radios, struggling to restore order. A panicked manager steps out of the pandemonium with his wife in tow, both are shaken and his wife is struggling to not break down in tears. The couple run up to a man standing behind a keyboard who is frantically searching through a series of security camera screens who has a name tag that says Lance Stevens Safety Team Sector 4.

MANAGER

Lance, Lance! Have you found her?

LANCE

Jim give me a fucking minute will you?! I'm trying to get twenty things done at the same time.

MANAGER

Please Lance, we know the tour was in Building B across the street, but they won't let us in there.

LANCE

That's because they've got gas leaks and flooding in the lower levels, if she's still in there..no wait!

MANAGER'S WIFE

What is it?!

CLOSE UP of Lance pointing to a camera view on his terminal that shows a murky hallway partially jammed with debris, in the distance a small girl can be seen slouched against wall, waist deep in water with some fallen pipes and debris pinning her in place. She is alive but terrified and in pain.

MANAGER

Oh God...

MANAGER'S WIFE

Get her out of there!

LANCE

Hang on!

Lance turns to a man just entering the room wearing a hardhat and covered in soot and debris.

LANCE

Terrance!

Can we get a couple of our guys into Building B? We've got a kid trapped in there?

TERRANCE

All my guys are committed to digging out the north side, we're digging out survivors right now! What's a kid doing there anyway?

MANAGER

It was the annual class tour of the facility! The rest of kids got out but she didn't make it out with them.

TERRANCE

She'll have to sit tight, I don't have anyone to spare.

Lance glances back at the screen.

LANCE

It can't wait bro, there's a water leak in there and the place is going to be totally toxic before the hour's up.

Fear grows in the parents faces.

TERRANCE

Lance, check with B or C team-it's going to be a couple of hours before I could-hey watch it!

CLOSE UP of Terrance giving an angry glance at a synthetic in a jumpsuit and black boots moving a large crate who has just bumped into him.

SYNTHETIC

My apologies.

Lance snaps his fingers.

LANCE

Hold it! There's the solution right in front of us! Unit 83 are you on a critical assignment?

SYNTHETIC

No sir, just standard maintenance.

LANCE

Good, I've got a job for you-Priority One! See this girl on the screen, you know where she is on the grid?

The android leans forward and sees the girl on the screen.

SYNTHETIC

Sector 28, Sub-level 2.

Lance springs from his seat and grabs a radio headset with a small camera.

LANCE

That's it! Put this on and I can guide you from here! Terrance get him a respirator kit to take for the kid, it's getting more toxic down there by the minute-make it happen! I'm calling security right now to let him through.

The child's mother is frightened and turns to her husband as the android exits the building as he's being handed a sling bag containing a respirator for the child.

MANAGER'S WIFE

Can he do it?

MANAGER

He's all we have...they're very adaptable, strong and feel no fear.

CLOSE UP of Lance as his eyes are glued to the terminal's monitor, as he tries to reassure the family.

LANCE

A synthetic is a surer bet than most of the assholes we're dealing with in this hellhole! If anybody can get her out, he can.

INT. HALLWAY IN BUILDING B

CLOSE UP of the doors leading to the outside slightly ajar, they are partially jammed due to damage and debris but they are promptly wrenched out of the way by the powerful grip of the android who steps in and walks down the hallway. Holes are in the ceiling from collapsing material, chunks of concrete and metal parts litter the floor. Gas is leaking out of piping on the walls, swirling around in multicolored clouds. Once, the android pauses under directions from Lance over the radio to turn a valve in the wall that cuts off most of the gas leakage.

VARIOUS ANGLES of the synthetic navigating a damaged stairwell. Reaching the lower level, he climbs over a pile of debris, navigating a twisted path through the wreckage with increasingly deeper puddles and pools of water.

CLOSE UP of Lance's face watching the android's progress with the parents looking over his shoulders trembling.

LANCE

Looking good 83, she's just ahead.

SYNTHETIC

Acknowledged.

CLOSE UP of the child trapped in the debris, she turns her tear streaked face toward the sounds of the approaching android down the corridor. The air is smoky with dust and chemical fumes and the water has risen up to her chest, she begins to cough as she tries to cry out.

CHILD

Help! I'm over here! Get me out!

SYNTHETIC

I'm coming, remain calm.

LOW LEVEL SHOT of the child looking down the dark corridor at the approaching form of the android, a small but powerful light emitted from a miniature light under the camera on his headset.

CLOSE UP of Lance's face breaking out in a smile.

LANCE

Get mask on her and get her outta there!

CLOSE UP of the android kneeling beside the coughing child and reaching into the bag slung from his shoulders, he pulls a respirator out and begins to place it on the child.

SYNTHETIC

Put this on, it will help you breathe.

Lance pipes up over the headset.

LANCE

Do what he says little girl, the air's bad down there.

The girl complies and her coughing eases when the helmet goes over her head. The android begins to gently remove chunks of debris and pipes off the girls legs.

CLOSE UP UNDERWATER SHOT of the last piece of debris that is pinning the girl, a metal bar across one of her legs. The android reaches down, grabs the end of the bar and bends it back with inhuman force, finally freeing the girl. He then gently lifts her up, taking her into his arms as she throws small arms around him, clinging for dear life. As the android begins navigating his way back to the surface level, some of the tension begins to lift in the parents as they realize their child is on the way back.

EXTERIOR SHOT of the android finally exiting the building with the child in his arms. The mother and father are there and take the child into their arms sobbing as a med tech runs up waving for them to bring her to a nearby treatment station.

CLOSE UP of the little girl as she is lifted from the android's arms, her respirator is now gone and as she gets one last glance at him, her dirty red hair can clearly be seen as she looks down and sees his hand where a small gash is visible, a result from grabbing sharp metal debris, a gleam of metal and wiring can be seen in the wound as well as a small trickle of white fluid.

CHILD

You're hurt!

The android faintly smiles, the first real expression he has shown.

SYNTHETIC

Minor damage, your safety is first priority.

Her parents hold her tightly as they walk away to the awaiting med tech.

MANAGER'S WIFE

Sandra! We thought we lost you!

As the girl is carried away the SCENE TRANSITIONS FROM PAST TO PRESENT as it is revealed the girl who was rescued then is the woman sitting in the laboratory now with the set of cards in her hand, Dr. Sandra. Lost in thought for a moment she is brought back to the present.

PERSON SITTING ACROSS FROM HER

Dr. Sandra? Are we ready to begin?

DR. SANDRA

I'm sorry, yes let's get started.

Dr. Sandra blushes and begins her lesson, the person addressing her appears to be a man in a 30-40 age range wearing a plain jumpsuit with rolled up sleeves with an emotionless look in his eyes, looking straight forward at a series of cards with images she is showing him and answering her questions in an even tone of voice.

SLOW ZOOM IN ON THE PAIR: Dr. Sandra selects the next card and holds it up with a warm smile before her pupil.

DR. SANDRA

What do you see in my hand?

ANDROID

A white card with an illustration.

Sandra tries not to chuckle.

DR. SANDRA

I know that, we're working on deciphering symbolics now, what is the image you see on the card? What can it symbolize?

The android pauses and slightly shifts his head while examining the image.

ANDROID

A figure in silhouette

Pauses.

ANDROID

It appears to be a cat-a domestic version from the looks of it's size and posture.

DR. SANDRA

Very good! and this one?

Sandra changes cards.

ANDROID

A...giraffe, it appears to be feeding on some leaves from an overhead branch.

DR. SANDRA

Excellent, your ability to identify signs and symbols has grown exponentially!

ANDROID

Thank you, it still takes some time for me to grasp abstract concepts.

DR. SANDRA

That will become easier over time, there's still some things I need to tweak in your ai, let's finish the deck-

She is interrupted by an overhead call.

OVERHEAD PAGE

Dr. Sandra, please come to the Overseers office- priority 1.

Sandra sighs with frustration and mutters.

DR. SANDRA

Great, more distractions just as I've gotten caught up, I'm sorry Thomas-we'll finish this later, return to your alcove and I'll be back as soon as I can.

ANDROID (NOW KNOWN AS THOMAS)

Yes Dr. Sandra.

Dr. Sandra rises from her chair and leaves the room.

PANNING following Thomas. He rises from his chair and walks over to a cable and conduit filled chamber in a nearby wall where he sits down on a seat and the back of his head on a metal plate that establishes a secure electrical connection between his brain and a nearby computer with FLASHING SCREENS FULL OF NUMBERS AND ACTIVITY that analyzes his responses and helps him develop his ability to grow intellectually while correcting program errors for improved performance.

CLOSE UP on Thomas as he sits quietly with his eyes wide open staring into space-an additional effect to drive home to the audience that he is a machine.

INT. OVERSEERS OFFICE

The office door opens and Dr. Sandra enters. The room is a large office but has been narrowed down considerably by locked cabinets, view-screens, multiplied displays of trophies and certificates of achievement from Weyland Yutani and other organizations on the walls which leave the impression of someone with a large sense of self-importance. Facing her the department head sits at his desk with a small nameplate with the name 'Dr. Anders' identifying him, a small man with a stressful expression on his face concealing many secrets addresses Sandra.

DR. ANDERS

I'm sorry to interrupt your work again Sandra but I think we need to talk about the amount of time you've been spending recently on some of your personal projects.

CLOSE UP of Dr. Sandra's face expressing annoyance.

DR. SANDRA

Personal projects? Pardon me Dr. Anders, but when I was recruited into this project I was specifically tasked with developing synthetic ai with an eye to expanding their intellectual and social capabilities especially in terms of cultivating actual sentience rather than pre-programmed responses-you know that.

DR. ANDERS

I know, and I'm quite astonished at what you've been able to accomplish with the resources we've allocated however-

Dr. Sandra interrupts.

DR. SANDRA

Yes I know-you want the combat androids ai to be 'brought up to the next level' as you put it.

Anders sighs.

DR. ANDERS

Sandra be reasonable, the androids are an important part of our security here and we need them to fully capable for.

DR. SANDRA

For what Bill? They've already had their ai protocols expanded for combat purposes, they're more than capable of handling non human elements, like the stuff you're screwing around with at the research site.

Anders swallows hard realizing Sandra knows something she shouldn't.

DR. ANDERS

That information is not for your...

Dr. Sandra interjects again.

DR. SANDRA

It's common knowledge among the research teams Bill, the Company is running a bio research program with the some kind of creatures that you've found in archeological site you don't seem to want anyone but the upper levels to investigate directly, I don't have all the details but I do know they're highly dangerous from all accounts-look you know as well as I do that the combat synthetics have already been altered to the point they are running right up to the legal red line of the Geneva 5 treaty. Any further and we could all end up prosecuted by Colonial Administration-by all accounts the Company is enough legal trouble as it is from whatever happened on LV-426 that no one seems to know anything about. If what's down there is so dangerous you want to remove the last elements of their behavioral inhibitors-then I would suggest you destroy those samples, the site itself has more than enough technology we can parse through for decades to come, but don't waste my time demanding I break the law-that's not my job.

Anders shifts nervously and makes a careful response.

DR. ANDERS

Look Sandra, this is information that doesn't go outside this room, but the creatures you have heard about are...variations of the few animal species that are indigenous to this planet, most of which have been displaced on the surface by imported species from earth. It's been an...ecological disaster that the Company doesn't want repeated in the underground environment, if this gets out-Colonial Administration will get involved with a ton of red tape and we'll lose access we've had to the site, not to mention fines and more legal entanglements related to endangered species. While we want to preserve their native environment while doing our research, we want to understand their ecosystem better which is why we've gathered some..samples. They can be rather aggressive, which is why we have the combat androids operating down there to make sure our researchers are safe.

Sandra looks confused.

DR. SANDRA

If wild animals are the trouble, there should be no need for any more adjustments the combat synthetics should be more than capable of manhandling them.

DR. ANDERS

Well I would like to expand their capabilities, however if you insist on not removing the rest of their inhibitors, you can help us do repairs on them when they hesitate to shoot because they were still running friend/foe evaluations. In addition, from now on if you hear anyone revealing classified information, I expect them to be reported immediately. As for Unit 12-

DR. SANDRA

His name is Thomas.

DR. ANDERS

Alright-Thomas will be required to assist us in the next round of experiments we're having in the bio-labs, nothing major, just some grunt work we don't need to waste humans time for. When that's completed you can continue your research, we'll need him downstairs in 48 hours, that will be all.  
Dr. Sandra rises from her seat relieved.

DR. SANDRA

Fine, just bring him back in one piece.

Dr. Sandra leaves the room. FADE TO THE NEXT SCENE.

EXT. OVERHEAD SHOT OF RESEARCH COMPLEX/BURIED DOME STRUCTURE

ROTATING SHOT over the structure which is partly illuminated by the setting sun. The rock and soil covered dome resembles a five sided pyramid when viewed closely.

THE VIEW SINKS DOWNWARD AS THOUGH ENTERING THE STRUCTURE FROM ABOVE AND GOING DEEP INTO THE INTERIOR.

PANNING SLOWLY through underground high security tunnels that stretch from the secure lower levels of the company research complex, through rock and soil deep into the structure, one can witness much of activity going on. As the view proceeds, human constructs fade away and bio-mechanical corridors begin with human manufactured conduits and wiring along the ceiling and walls, giving illumination to the dark world beneath, revealing a maze-like tunnel network with numerous rooms and mysterious machines entwined with human research equipment. Small clusters of human researchers and technicians pour over the technology of the complex, seeking to probe it's mysteries. Onward the view progresses until a large doorway is revealed with a security checkpoint, beyond is a long metal bridge secured by overhead constructs that stretches off into the distance in a massive underground chamber reminiscent of the Derelict in Alien. A series of florescent lights are connected to secure points on the sides and bottom of the bridge giving the vast area some degree of illumination. Tower like metal structures connect to the walkway at regular intervals which serve to enable elevator platforms to access the area below. Far below on the floor the audience can observe a series of chambers stretching out as far as the eye can see with the eerily familiar eggs in blue mist...

INT. LARGE BIOMECHANICAL CAVERN/EGG CHAMBER

CLOSE UP on a shadowy solitary figure walks down the overhead bridge pushing a large cart with a series of stasis tubes. The figure appears to be wearing a greyish white uniform and black armor and headgear, but the viewers position and angle keeps one from seeing the figure's face. The figure moves at an unwavering pace and pushes the large heavy cart with no effort down the bridge to one of the elevator towers. The cart is pushed onto the large platform and the figure steps forward to the controls, but instead of pushing a series of buttons on the console controls-lights flash from the control screen without the figure touching anything (via radio signal) and the platform begins a slow descent to the floor below.

OVERHEAD SHOT as the elevator comes to a rest and the figure steps out with the cart onto a metal walkway built along a ridge on the floor (similar to what Kane walked out on-and slipped off of) in Alien. At regular intervals a sets of steps lead off downward into the mist where the eggs are. The figure looks, pauses and leaves the cart in place as he steps forward and walks down one of the steps into the mist in a seemingly suicidal action.

CLOSE UP of the figure as he walks among the eggs with a laser device projecting beams from what appears to be a shoulder lamp-like device he is wearing. The laser pulses scan the surrounding eggs the figure is looking at, searching for items of interest. The figure pauses before one of the eggs and the scanning pulses become like a bright wave running from top to bottom. He then steps forward and in a swift action punches through the top of the now opening egg with inhuman force, thrusting his arm to nearly his shoulder as he leans forward, then slowly withdraws his arm from the egg sac.

CLOSE UP shot of one of the figures eyes, seeming human looking but the iris glows blue green and has lines like a shutter narrowing to focus on what it has gripped in his hand which the view can see in reflection off the pupil is the dimly lit outline of a struggling facehugger held by the tail in a gloved hand with a vice like grip, letting the viewer know that the figure isn't human. The audience has seen it's first combat android.

ANGLE BEHIND shows the combat android stepping back into the elevator pushing the cart whose tubes now contain outlines of facehuggers trapped within squirming in the dim light unable to escape.

INT. SECURE ROOM ABOVE CHAMBER.

In a small dimly lit room two security technicians watch the android's activity from a series of security monitors as lights blink and flash all around them. As the technicians watch and wait for the combat synthetic to return to the bio-labs their faces show a mix of nervousness and healthy respect for the combat androids abilities.

TECHNICIAN 1

Unit 38 sure makes it look easy, just like rest of his group.

Technician 2 shifts in his chair and looks over at his companion.

TECHNICIAN 2

Of course, they're synthetics-they're not on the menu, now you see them mess with a Type 2 it's a different story, the adult version understands if they get close they're a potential threat, especially when they're packing some of the firepower especially developed for their superior strength-but if the androids stay back they tend to ignore them.

Technician 1 chuckles.

TECHNICIAN 1

Glad those walking weapons platforms are on our side, just one squad of those guys could take on an entire marine platoon!

TECHNICIAN 2

We're bringing 30 on line this week, should be enough.

Technician 1 has a startled look on his face.

TECHNICIAN 1

30? are you serious, what for?

TECHNICIAN 2

You already know, what do you think Anders has been putting together in Section 3?

TECHNICIAN 1

That's crazy! the 5 adult specimens we have are hard enough to control-he really want's to expand the program?! That goes wayyy beyond our original charter.

TECHNICIAN 2 The official charter you mean..unofficially we've been...well let's just say since we've lost access to the LV-426 site after the military lit up the whole Ilyium Range (Aliens reference- the mountain range where the Derelict was found) the Company has been wanting to get back into full scale testing on the Xenomorphs for biomedical purposes, I won't go into details but let's just say in our quiet corner of the universe here we have a golden chance to push forward with a whole lot of programs that have been kept on the back burner for quite some time...if you are having second thoughts about this-I would seriously consider applying for a transfer before the end of the week, once the operation get's going-we'll be under security protocol 5.

TECHNICIAN 1

Good idea, those things give me the creeps!

TECHNICIAN 2

They're just big scary bugs, the combat synthetics are what make me nervous-anything that can control those things would be pretty formidable if there was a malfunction.

TECHNICIAN 1

Maybe we should transfer together, there's a supply position on station 22.

TECHNICIAN 2

Nah, with the Hazard pay I'm getting, I can be back on earth in full retirement in a couple of years-I'm willing to take some chances for that.

PANNING OVER TO SECURITY MONITOR one can see Unit 38 pushing the specimen cart through a doorway that closes behind him with markings identifying the entrance leads to the bio-labs.

INT. SECURE CORPORATE OFFICE IN COMPANY RESEARCH COMPLEX

Steel shutters close on a single window in a hexagonal room, which is then covered by a view screen that slides in front of it. In the middle of the room is a large half moon table where a number of top level Weyland Yutani executives and researchers are sitting, at the head of the table Dr. Anders begins the meeting.

DR. ANDERS

Good morning gentlemen, I apologize for any interruptions, but I think we need to come together to resolve a number of issues that have come up recently.

An executive gestures with his hand to get Anders attention.

EXECTUTIVE 1

Is this about our planned expansion of the xenomorph program?

DR. ANDERS

No, everything is moving forward with that part of the program, as much as we would like to proceed on a slower timetable-the Old Man has had his say in the matter.

Another executive mutters.

EXECUTIVE 2

He's coming here next month.

DR. ANDERS

I'm well aware of that, which is why I expect everyone to be moving full speed ahead, the issue today is that of operational security. I spoke to Dr. Sandra over in ai research earlier and there seems to be some leakage of information between security levels.

SECURITY OFFICER 1

Such as?

DR. ANDERS

She is aware that there are biological samples being experimented on in the secure bio-labs. However she accepted my cover story that they were just some of the local wildlife. While I don't regard her as a security risk at this time, I want to alert everyone that there still seems to be some leakages of information from our xeno program.

A female security officer speaks up.

SECURITY OFFICER 2

I believe we've found who has been 'sliding notes under the door' so to speak, the problem has been resolved.

She smiles coldly, many of the powerful men in the room seem nervous knowing what she really means. Anders ignores the menace she exudes and continues.

DR. ANDERS

Thank you Ms. Lisa, I hope no other actions will be necessary, however I do intend to speed up Dr. Sandra's planned transfer to our Thedus facility, she'll be shipped out next month.

Some sighs of annoyance.

EXECUTIVE 1

Dr. Sandra is an asset for our synthetic program, she's accomplished-

Anders interrupts.

DR. ANDERS

Everything but what we really need her for, when it comes to eliminating the final restrictions on the behavioral inhibitors of our combat synthetics-she refuses to go further citing fears of possible legal entanglements if such work were to become public knowledge.

Some suppressed chuckles break out from the audience who know far more than reprogramming of ai is going on.

CLOSE UP on an executive as he whispers to someone sitting beside him in a grim tone.

EXECUTIVE 2

Guess Lisa will still be the one stopping the leaks then...

DR. ANDERS

I'm assigning her to do some work on the maintenance droids in section 11, well away from our more important activities, I've assigned the upgraded unit she's been working on to run some basic tasks in the bio-labs to help free up some of our personnel, we'll give him commands to insure his nondisclosure when he's off duty and wipe his memory before shipping him out with Dr. Sandra so there will be no security risk, she's so focused on her work with her new toy that I think she'll forget this place once she's at Thedus. In the meantime, lets focus on the main task-taking the xenomorph project to the next level.

Meeting ends.

INT. SYNTHETIC AI TEST LAB 1 LATER THAT DAY

CLOSE UP of Thomas still sitting in his alcove.

SEVERAL ANGLES show Dr. Sandra who has now returned, she moves about the room checking various screens and types away at a keyboard inputting data and selecting various diagnostic tests for Thomas.

CLOSE UP of doorway opening, Security Officer Lisa steps in. Dr. Sandra scarcely notices, being caught up in her work. Lisa, a woman with a warm smile but a cold calculating look in her eyes, is there to see if Sandra knows more than she is letting on.

LISA

Well hello Dr.

Sandra looks up startled at the surprise visitor.

DR. SANDRA

Lisa? It's been a while, I've heard you've been busy lately.

LISA

Just more of the usual, thought I'd stop by and see how things were going in your dept, heard you and Bill have been clashing again.

Sandra rolls her eyes and laughs.

DR. SANDRA

No more than usual, Bill's just wanting to push some technology a little to far again but I think I've finally gotten through to him. You should be glad, you've got more job security.

Lisa, standing behind Sandra smiles in a rather sinister manner.

LISA

That's good to hear, anything else I need to know about?

DR. SANDRA

Well, Thomas is making excellent progress in higher brain functions, he's starting to grasp abstract concepts to a degree and his intellect is expanding exponentially.

Lisa relaxes, realizing Dr. Sandra's attentions are absorbed in her research and that she is clueless about the real nature of the secret xenomorph programs being run in the secure sector bio-labs.

CLOSE UP AND FOLLOWING Lisa as she turns and strolls around the room while Dr. Sandra works, spotting Thomas sitting in his alcove she walks up to him and leans forward, examining his face.

LISA

So this is your wonder bot you've so proud of? A little rough looking in the face isn't he?

Sandra stops what she is working on and walks over to where Lisa is standing.

DR. SANDRA

I wouldn't call it 'rough looking', it's what we call unsymmetrical facial features, we've found over the years that some people are a little put off by androids who look 'a little too perfect' as some would put it.

LISA

I see, most folks interact better with someone that looks like an ordinary joe rather than a fashion model.

DR. SANDRA

True, Thomas was originally a pure combat model I was able to requisition for my research, it took plenty of work to get his pigment and facial expressions up to passably human.

LISA

I understand, I've seen plenty of combat synths- pasty bastards with those glowing eyes that give some of the young scientists downstairs bad dreams. This one looks to be a vast improvement in the looks department.

Sandra almost glows with pride.

DR. SANDRA

Thank you Lisa, it's good to see someone appreciates the work I've been putting on Thomas.

Lisa smile goes from cold to predatory.

LISA

Indeed, he could be quite useful if he was programmed right.

Sandra is puzzled.

DR. SANDRA

What are you getting at?

LISA

Come on Sandra, an attractive synthetic can have all kinds of uses, you can't tell me you haven't-

Sandra's expression changes into shock and maternal anger.

DR. SANDRA

He's NOT a plaything Lisa! Thomas is a representative of the next level of artificial intelligence, if I wanted entertainment I can find plenty of lonely men in the colony down the road.

Lisa starts to leave.

LISA

You really should be more creative, perhaps you might let me borrow him sometime.

DR. SANDRA

Get out!

Lisa leaves with an arrogant smirk, leaving Sandra to go back to work fuming.

INT. LOWER LEVELS IN FACILITY, ENTERANCE TO SECURE BIO-LABS.

WIDE ANGLE SHOT FOLLOWING Thomas as he walks down a grimy steel and pipe lined corridor to a large pressure door, off to the side is a window where a security officer watches surrounded by security monitors with a weapons rack visible behind him. Thomas stops and turns to face the officer.

THOMAS

Good morning, I'm here to report for my current assignment.

The officer glances up from his monitors and presses series of buttons. CLOSE UP of a flash of laser light scanning an identity badge on Thomas's chest.

SECURITY OFFICER

A new synthetic I see.

THOMAS

Correct.

SECURITY OFFICER

At least you're one of the few can pass for human around here, per Anders orders, you've been given a secure protocol command-what happens behind that door stays there. Report to the Animal Labs, to your right-three doors down.

Pressure door opens.

THOMAS

Thank you.

Thomas walks through the door and takes a right turn.

Later.

INT. ANIMAL LAB 3

CLOSE UP of the face of a medium sized dog growling at the 2 people standing in front of them, Thomas and a chief female lab technician by the name of Lucy. The dog is looking up while lying on her side while nursing a litter of pups.

LUCY

Oh Sugar, are you nervous again?

She laughs and faces Thomas.

LUCY

She can tell you aren't human, that's why she's defensive. Why don't you get her a treat Unit 12, you'll win her affections in no time.

Lucy points to a box on a nearby shelf, Thomas walks over and retrieves a small dog biscuit from the box and slowly hands it to the dog, who sniffs his hand warily and finally takes the treat.

LUCY

Just do that and she'll know you can be trusted.

Dog begins to wag her tail.

LUCY

Warming up already? Good girl, things will go much easier for you when you cooperate.

Thomas slowly stretches out his hand and gently pets the dog.

SERIES OF SHOTS FROM SEVERAL ANGLES show Thomas over the next few weeks entering the Animal labs daily and caring for the dogs, he is seen feeding and petting them.

CLOSE UP of Thomas soaping and washing the pups in a sink then gently drying them with a towel. The pups behavior shows affection and acceptance of the androids care. Lucy is seen in the background on one occasion observing behind an overhead window with a cynical smile.

FADE to shots of Thomas returning to the synthetic test labs after the work day ends to meet Dr. Sandra who is striving to make time from her other assignments to continue running tests and teaching to further develop Thomas's ai and growing personality. Thomas, following his Corporate programming-says nothing of what goes on in the labs.

FADE to the next scene.

INT. CORRIDOR IN BIO-LABS

WIDE SHOT of a broad industrial corridor lit by florescent lamps at regular intervals, several other corridors branch off leading to offices, labs and more secret areas of the labs sealed from the rest with large secure pressure doors with security offices nearby. Off to one side is an open stairwell where a synthetic (John83C) is sweeping. Down the middle of this corridor, Lucy walks with Thomas following behind her pushing a cart. On top of the cart is a kennel. When Lucy stops to interact with a large touch screen on the wall that is displaying general notices for secure lab personnel, Lisa walks out of a nearby office, sees the group and approaches Thomas while Lucy is occupied.

LISA

Well hello handsome.

Lucy glances back and rolls her eyes.

THOMAS

Pardon me?

Lisa steps closer.

LISA

I see your performance ratings are quite high, seems like you're the only synthetic the kennel doesn't flip out over when he enters the room.

THOMAS

Thank you Chief Lisa, once these creatures know you are the one caring for them, they seem to be very accepting.

LISA

Indeed, perhaps when you're done with this project at the moment, you might accompany me on my rounds. I might have another assignment for you.

As the two are speaking, a couple of human workers walk by, they seem to be rather wary of Lisa and move on quickly.

THOMAS

I apologize, but I'm on a strict work cycle presently, after today's assignment-I'm due to report to Security center C to be connected to the secure corporate network, followed by a prompt return to the ai labs for Dr. Sandra to conduct routine maintenance.

CLOSE UP WITH BACKGROUND VIEW OF CORRIDOR shows Lisa's predatory smile changing to a frown as she realizes she's not getting anywhere. Behind her in the distance, a pressure door opens down the corridor and UNIT 38 steps out followed by two other combat androids which wear metallic masks with tinted goggles for additional protection, as the trio walks toward their location, the viewer can see UNIT 38 doesn't wear a mask, but the view angle is such that one cannot get a good look at his face, but his glowing blue green eyes can clearly be seen. Lucy then speaks up with an impatient tone.

LUCY

We need going folks, they're waiting in the test chamber.

Lisa concedes defeat and starts to walk away.

LISA

Sorry for the delay, carry on.

Lucy glances at a report on a data pad screen she's holding as she and Thomas continue on their way.

CLOSE UP LISA'S FACE as Lucy and Thomas move on a sneer of frustration can be seen on her features. She turns around and walks to a doorway by the nearby stairwell. Seeing John83C sweeping in front of the stairway, she pauses briefly and then kicks the android behind his knee when he turns his back to her, throwing him off balance and sending him tumbling headfirst down the stairway. Lucy looks back startled from her report, but then struggles to contain laughter at the synthetic's expense and continues walking.

CLOSE UP of Thomas giving a quick glance with a puzzled expression.

CLOSE UP OF UNIT 38's EYES WITHOUT SHOWING HIS WHOLE FACE as he gives a glance toward the commotion as well. He then turns around and walks away.

CLOSE UP OF JOHN83C LOOKING DOWN ON HIM FROM ABOVE as he rolls over on the floor below, John83C slowly rises to a crouching position and looks up, a small trickle of white fluid dripping down his face from a small tear on his forehead. **It is now seen ** ** that John83 is the very same android who rescued Sandra as a** ** child so many years before. **A surprised look on his face, he asks in a docile manner.

JOHN83C

What did I do wrong?

CLOSE UP OF LISA SNEERING.

LISA

You exist.

She then turns and walks away.

INT. TEST CHAMBER 1

Lucy and Thomas enter a large circular chamber, it is lit brightly, shiny and antiseptic in appearance. Overhead can be seen a series of windows where a number of researchers stand behind watching intently. A male lab tech stands inside near the center of the room whose expression is a mix of nervousness and impatience.

MALE TECH 1

Where have you guys been? We've been waiting.

LUCY

Just watching Lisa go on another tear because she didn't get her way.

CLOSE UP OF MALE TECH'S FACE shows an expression of fear.

MALE TECH 1

Lucy I know you're fairly new here, but DO NOT fuck with her, she can...make things happen if you know what I mean. Have your friend here bring the subject to the table and hook it's collar.

WIDE OVERHEAD ANGLED SHOT OF male tech who gestures to a large long stainless steel surfaced table in the middle of the room. In the center of the table's surface is a circular opening which is closed by a spiral door. By the opening is a chain which is firmly secured to the table on one end with a spring clip on the other. Thomas steps around to the front of the rolling cart and opens the kennel door, reaching inside he brings out a young dog who is wagging his tail as Thomas brings the dog to the center table of the room to clip it's collar to the table's chain, Lucy and the tech continue to chat.

LUCY

Ted relax, I've got no problem with Lisa-she's just a little frustrated, there's a new toy to play with she can't get her paws on yet (nods head in Thomas's direction and smirks).

Male tech seems to relax a little and whispers back to Lucy.

MALE TECH 1

With a job like hers, she doesn't get out much- at least she'll be distracted for a while. Maybe he'll keep her occupied for a while once she can get him under her thumb.

LUCY

Won't happen, Dr. Sandra watches him like a hawk, you would think he's her child the way she talks about him. She's going to be shipping out with him next month-

Lucy notices male tech has turned his attention toward Thomas and follows his gaze toward the center table. CLOSE UP of Thomas petting the dog while it affectionately licks his hand.

LUCY

Awwww

She starts to laugh. Male tech looks grim.

MALE TECH 1

He obviously hasn't been given all the details, that or he's been programmed to have a really sick sense of humor. Let's finish this up, I hate being in here for very long.

LUCY

He hasn't been hooked into the secure network yet, I'm sending him there next.

Lucy addresses Thomas.

LUCY

Thomas push the kennel cart against the wall over there and head upstairs to Security Center C so they can get you jacked into the system. Once you're done head back to the ai labs.

THOMAS

Yes Ms. Lucy, when will I need to return to retrieve the dog?

LUCY

That won't be necessary, we'll take it from here.

Male tech swallows hard as Lucy gives him an amused look.

Thomas pushes cart to the wall and leaves, followed by Lucy and the male tech who seems very glad to get out of the test chamber. As the pressure door slides shut behind them, the dog starts to whine.

SHOTS AT VARIOUS ANGLES as Thomas walks up a nearby stairway. As Thomas reaches the upper level, he is now passing through the area where the overhead windows could be seen earlier. Spotting a window where no researchers are standing as he passes by, he pauses briefly and glances though the window to witness what happens next. Overhead announcements relating to the experiment can be heard in the background.

CLOSE UP AT VARIOUS ANGLES of the table in the center of the room. The dog chained there is looking toward the opening as though his hearing has revealed something that the viewer hasn't spotted yet. SUDDENLY the spiral door opens and a platform rises through the opening with a LARGE FAMILIAR EGG on it.

CLOSE UP of dog who begins to growl.

CLOSE UP of egg opening.

CLOSE UP of Thomas looking though the window as a sharp explosive sound can be heard along with a muffled cry from the animal. His expression is blank, he then turns and walks away.

FADE OUT

EXT. SECURE BRIDGE CONNECTING ISLANDS

MULTIPLE SHOTS STARTING WITH WIDE ANGLES AND CLOSE UPS of a train like vehicle going down a magnetic rail from the main city to the secure complex. Though the windows of the passenger vehicle, a number of Weyland Yutani employees are looking outside or talking among themselves, Dr. Sandra is there as well in a rare moment of off-time, she has just made a flying trip to visit the nearby city and purchase a few items for her quarters as well as lunch which she is enjoying between concerned glances at the increasingly bad weather conditions visible from the window and the reports on the data pad in her hand.

LARGE STORM CLOUDS can be seen overhead blowing in, obscuring the view of the planet's 2 moons and the sea underneath the bridge is increasingly choppy. As the vehicle draws near to the larger island, rain and flashes of lightning begin.

CLOSE UP of vehicle reaching the facility entrance, a series of large metal doors open and close behind the vehicle like a series of airlocks. The passenger vehicle then emerges into a large concrete and steel room with overhead signs and corporate logos which resembles a subway station back on earth. The vehicle comes to a stop and begins unloading passengers.

CLOSE UP of passenger vehicle doors opening, a number of passengers walk out, with some others staying on board. Dr. Sandra is among the group chatting with one of her ai lab coworkers. Behind them the doors close and the vehicle proceeds on through another massive steel door to take other passengers who have the proper secure clearance deeper into the more secure areas of the base.

OVERHEAD ANGLE LOOKING DOWN on Dr. Sandra and her companion walking to a nearby elevator, a Weyland Yutani corporate logo embedded in the concrete underneath their feet.

DR. SANDRA

Thank goodness we got back here ahead of the storm, they come constantly since I arrived here last year.

LAB COWORKER

That's what you get when you live on a planet with an unstable axis, storms are part of the game, at least flooding isn't an issue like the settlements further south.

DR. SANDRA

It will be over soon enough, Anders decided he's had enough of me I guess-I'm being transferred to Thedus next week.

CLOSE UP of the two entering an elevator and the doors shutting leaving the two alone as they continue to speak.

LAB COWORKER

Lucky you, what about your current project? I hear Unit 12 has exceeded all performance standards not to mention he seems to soak up information like a sponge, I've never seen a synthetic that can learn and grow like he can.

Dr. Sandra glows with happiness and satisfaction.

DR. SANDRA

Thomas is the most complex attempt on a synthetic ai I have ever undertaken. I've always been fascinated with synthetics since I first met them as a child and it's been a dream come true to finally begin creating their personalities myself. My aim with Thomas is to create someone that has all the advantages of a synthetic mind, but with a human personality minus our flaws and quirks of course.

The coworker chuckles.

LAB COWORKER

No lack of ambition here I see, too bad all management seems to want to use him for is slave labor.

Dr. Sandra groans.

DR. SANDRA

Among other things...fortunately Anders has given the ok to ship him out with me so I can continue my work with Thomas on Thedus. I can't wait to get there and show some of my old comrades what I've been able to achieve.

LAB COWORKER

No doubt! Trust me Sandra sooner or later the Company is going to give you a big reward for your work.

SHOT ANGLE UPWARD of the elevator rising rapidly up the shaft, FADE TO NEXT SCENE.

INT. SYNTHETIC AI TEST LAB 1

WIDE ANGLE SHOT FOLLOWING Dr. Sandra as she enters the room, her coat and bag left back in her quarters, she's dressed in her lab uniform now and adjusts her glasses as she trots over to the maze of computer screens to check on what has been happening in her absence. Thomas has already arrived and is sitting in his alcove for processing.

CLOSE UP of lab coworker arriving and joining Dr. Sandra in her work. She glances to the side and spots Thomas sitting in his alcove connected to the central ai mainframe. She is startled and turns to speak to Sandra.

LAB COWORKER

You've got Thomas connected to the mainframe, you know we've got a storm bearing down on us with a lot of high energy discharges.

DR. SANDRA

I know, but they always exaggerate the danger this facility is shielded for strikes.

LAB COWORKER

Unless the right array gets hit, then the voltage will go straight to our mainframe, most of the facilities shielding is protecting the secure areas only, the rest of us are on our own.

DR. SANDRA

A small risk I'm willing to take, I want to wrap up Thomas's initial development, if I wait until I get over to Thedus, I know Anders will have his memory wiped to remove all data of his work in the secure labs and if certain subroutines aren't finalized a lot of things could get screwed up. I don't want to spend a couple of months doing clean up before we take him to the next level.

Lab Coworker looks at screen that brightly displays Thomas's ai activity and allowed access.

LAB COWORKER

Yeah, it says here your boy has been plugged into the secure network-have no idea what is in there, all of his secure stuff is triple encoded and I wouldn't dare try to crack into it. I wouldn't want little Ms. Lisa to be investigating, she's got 'enforcer' written all over her. Everything I've heard about her gives me the creeps.

DR. SANDRA

I have no interest in those files, I just wish Anders hadn't pulled him for work in the bio-labs, anything in his memory is security sealed so I have no clue what he's been used for. Lisa can go to hell anyways.

LAB COWORKER

Who knows what really goes on down there, the other day I did some repair work on one of our maintenance drones, poor thing had cuts on his face like he fell face first into a brick wall. Of course he couldn't tell me what happened because it went down in the secure zone so I couldn't offer any suggestions on how to prevent any future occurrence.

The storm picks up outside.

DR. SANDRA

I used to do repair work in shop 12 on some of the combat synthetics that had been pulled out of the secure section, you wouldn't believe some of the damage I've seen, of course as soon as I started asking questions about how the hell military grade bots get messed up like that, I got yanked off on another assignment-so I finally just applied for transfer and focused on ai development which is what I was here for in the first place.

CLOSE UP shot of Thomas's alcove, a narrow window nearby reveals bright flashes of lighting.

LAB COWORKER

Gotta love that bureaucracy, those guys couldn't wipe their ass if their lives depend on it.

Sandra laughs.

DR. SANDRA

Won't be my problem for much longer, I think Thomas is finished processing now-I'll-

WIDE EXTERIOR SHOT OF OUTSIDE SKY showing a tangle of fast moving intense storm clouds. A BRIGHT FLASH REVEALS A BOLT OF LIGHTING STREAKING DOWN AND STRIKING THE TOP OF THE COMPLEX.

Inside the lab the lights fluctuate and sparks fly from one of the view screens causing Sandra and the lab worker to jump back in fright. Sparks fly from the wiring in the alcove and Thomas jerks forward, electricity discharging from the side of his head as he pitches in a roll from his chair onto the floor. An alarm briefly sounds off in the room.

CLOSE UP of horror on Dr. Sandra's face.

DR. SANDRA

NO!

LAB COWORKER

Aw fuck!

Both of them bolt forward to where Thomas lies on the floor his arms and legs jerking in a mindless reaction to the event.

CLOSE UP of Dr. Sandra trying to grab Thomas and cradle him in her arms.

DR. SANDRA

Oh God no! Thomas can you hear me?!

Lab worker grabs Sandra's arm.

LAB COWORKER

Watch it! He could rip you in half! I told you about that storm!

Thomas settles down and goes limp.

DR. SANDRA

I know, I know! Oh Thomas I'm so sorry!

Lab worker runs to a locker and begins fishing around for some equipment.

LAB COWORKER

Let's get a terminal going, and see what's left.

Sandra gets up.

DR. SANDRA

Let's call for another synthetic, we'll need help getting him on the table...

Later.

OVERHEAD SHOT SLOWLY TURNING of Thomas on a steel table in a nearby room where he has been placed by John83C who is now standing quietly off to the side. Lining the walls of the room is a maze of equipment and diagnostic tools. On the table is a portable terminal that is now wired into the side of Thomas's head. Numbers and symbols flash across it's screen revealing what is going on in Thomas's extensive ai.

DR. SANDRA

Central CPU is still functional, alcove input port is definitely fried.

LAB COWORKER

Easy fix on that one, I already have a spare right here. I think it took the brunt of the shock.

Lab worker turns to retrieve the new module out of a parts locker as the conversation continues.

DR. SANDRA

You're right, but there's been considerable disruption of his database. He's trying to reboot on all sectors.

Lab worker pulls damaged module out of Thomas's head and begins plugging in replacement.

LAB COWORKER

New connection port is in, how's his cerebral functions? Any change?

DR. SANDRA

Basic motor and speech skills are back online, higher brain functions are undergoing self repair. He's recovering, but there's definitely been alterations in function. It will take some time to get a full picture of what's happened to him.

CLOSE UP of Thomas beginning to stir.

DR. SANDRA

Thomas can you hear me?

THOMAS

Yes Dr. Sandra-I am now recovering from major crash event...now at 50 percent and and rising.

Thomas slowly sits up and Sandra breathes a sigh of relief. Her coworker shakes her head and whispers.

LAB COWORKER

You got lucky, he could be spare parts right now!

DR. SANDRA

You're right, what a stupid mistake on my part. Forgive me.

John83C turns to face the two and speaks.

JOHN83C

Dr. Sandra, Unit 12 is due for his work cycle in the secure labs now.

Sandra pauses and glances at Thomas and the readouts.

DR. SANDRA

All right, I'll let him go-but John83 tell them down there that Thomas has just rebooted from a major system crash and should be limited to simple tasks only-and I mean it! His higher functions and still rebooting which leaves possibility for error if pushed to far.

JOHN83C

Yes Dr. Sandra.

Thomas rises from his table and exits the door, followed by the coworker stepping out of the room to check on the damage to his alcove.  
CLOSE UP on Dr. Sandra who sits down when everyone is out of the room and puts her face on her hands trying not to weep over the near disaster.

INT. SECURE BIO-LABS MAX SECURITY CHAMBER

Wide shot of a large room full of activity, the chamber has walls of solid, steel reinforced concrete with a number of cells sunk into the walls sealed from the room by solid alloy doors with small portholes in them.

PANNING SHOT of a number of those cell doors which reveal dark shapes inside...

The room is a beehive of activity, several combat androids are moving in and out of the room, others stand in silent vigilance on an overhead catwalk along with the occasional patrolling human security officer.

SWEEPING SHOT OVERHEAD showing numerous research personnel running around the floor, checking various consoles and instruments as well as various mobile medieval looking contraptions that have been designed to restrain xenomorphs for experiments. In the mist of the activity Lucy and a medical officer are talking while reviewing data.

LUCY

I hear we're getting our 'special cargo' today, I guess management decided dogs and chimps were no fun anymore.

Medical officer looks uncomfortable.

MEDICAL OFFICER

Wasn't my idea, I was just fine with sticking to animal subjects.

Lucy shrugs.

LUCY

Quit whining, they're hardcore cons from some of the most violent penitentiaries in the galaxy. These guys would stab you for pocket change, unless they thought you looked cute.

Lucy laughs as the Med officer shakes his head.

MEDICAL OFFICER

I didn't sign up for this shit. Whose idea was this anyways?

LUCY

The directive came from the Old Man himself, so quit whining. Don't worry, if your conscience is bothering you-your team is going to have plenty of chances to work on the new xeno extraction techniques along the way, to see if you can free the infected before they "hatch".

MEDICAL OFFICER

I'm sure we can pull it off and still get a live specimen now, I just wish we were allowed more time to work the details out on animal testing first.

LUCY

No use in bitching about it now Gary, we're moving forward so get with the program. Now pipe down before a little bird brings up your concerns to Lisa.

The Med officer shudders at the mention of the Security Chief's name.

MEDICAL OFFICER

Ah, don't sweat it-we'll make things work, in the long run we'll be able to save far more lives than what may be lost.

The Med officer shrugs and turns back to his instruments.

LUCY

That's more like it, just get with the program, we'll have our bonuses and be back on Earth with a better assignment, once We-Yu knows you can be trusted, the rewards are worth it.

CLOSE UP of the Med officer's face as he looks up and pauses with a befuddled look on his face.

MEDICAL OFFICER

Look at that!

Lucy looks and sees what he has just spotted. CLOSE UP FROM BEHIND one sees Unit 38 standing in front of one of the xenomorph cells peering into one of the portholes at the creature inside who is looking back at him. The reflection of Unit 38 eyes can clearly be seen on the window. After a brief moment he turns and walks away to go back to his patrol.

MEDICAL OFFICER

I've never seen a combat synth do that before...

LUCY

He's picking up the low level electrical signals those things give off, it's one of their means of communicating between each other, we can't detect it but the androids who are tuned for it can, no big deal-he's just checking to make sure it isn't trying to get loose.

MEDICAL OFFICER

Not sure which is more dangerous sometimes, those guys give me the creeps!

FADE to next scene.

INT. UPPER LEVEL NEAR TEST CHAMBER 1 OBSERVATION WINDOWS

CLOSE UP of Thomas pushing a cart with spare parts a technician has sent for. Thomas is moving slowly as though he is disoriented but is still able to function. As he passes the chamber's observation window, something catches his attention and he pauses...

CLOSE UP of the central table inside the chamber where a man in restraints wearing an inmates jumpsuit is being placed by two medical personnel assisted by a combat synthetic and human officer, Security Chief Lisa stands to the side chuckling.

PRISONER

What the fuck are you doing?

Audible clicks can be heard as the prisoners restraints lock onto metal rings on the table trapping the prisoner to the steel table like a fly caught in a spiders web.

CLOSE UP of the man struggling, hostility and fear is clearly on his face, a tattooed bicep can be seen bulging as he continues to struggle against his bonds.

PRISONER

I didn't break any rules, what did you drag me here for? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!

MEDICAL OFFICER

Just relax, we're just running a test.

The Medical officer reaches into his kit and pulls out a syringe. Lisa speaks up.

LISA

No, no anesthesia at all.

MEDICAL OFFICER

That's not procedure-

Lisa snaps her fingers.

LISA

I SAID NO ANESTHESIA, use that syringe and, you'll be next!

Lisa has a sadistic smile as the medical officer backs down in terror and leaves the room with the rest of the personnel, the only exception being a solitary combat android that remains in the background. As she walks out, she glances back before a secure door closes behind her.

LISA

Remember that crap you said to me when the transport dumped your ass here? Let's see how well YOU suck it down!

She walks away laughing as the door shuts behind her with a loud clang, drowning out the inmates cursing.

PRISONER

You fucking bitch!

CLOSE UP of the opening on the table surface near the inmates feet open and the platform rises with an alien egg glistening from the overhead light.

CLOSE UP of the prisoners face showing eyes wide, knowing something BAD is about to happen.

OVERHEAD SHOT of the egg opening and finger like appendages reaching over the opening.

MULTIPLE SHOTS AT VARIOUS ANGLES as the creature springs out of the egg and slowly crawls up the inmates body toward his head as he begins to scream.

CLOSE UP OF THOMAS'S FACE looking through the observation window, his eyes growing wide as his altered mind begins to grasp what is going on. Noticing a nearby scientist giving him an odd look due to his excessive attention, he breaks his gaze and goes back to pushing the parts cart, but now with the former appearance of disorientation gone.

EXTERIOR SHOT of facility shows the sky has cleared from the storm and night is coming implying the passage of a few hours.

INT. SYNTHETIC AI TEST LAB 1, ADJACENT PARTS ROOM.

CLOSE UP of Dr. Sandra running through an inventory list on her data pad as she sorts through the mind boggling assortment of android parts, circuitry and other assorted technological items shelved and tucked away in metal cabinets in the small storage room.

CLOSE UP WITH A VIEW BEHIND Dr. Sandra as she's going through her data pad with her back to the doorway that opens, revealing Thomas standing there, his face revealing signs of tension and concern. Dr. Sandra perceives someone standing behind her and turns to face him.

DR. SANDRA

Thomas? Isn't time for you to be processing right now?

Sandra's face changes from surprise to concern as she looks at Thomas's expression, he is showing a human like expression of anxiety as he steps forward and makes sure the door is closed behind him. He speaks in a whisper.

THOMAS

Dr. Sandra, I have to speak to you, this is extremely important.

DR. SANDRA

What is it Thomas? Are you having system issues?

THOMAS

No Dr, my ai programs have fully cycled. I have something to tell you, but I ask that this remain confidential between us. There is great danger involved in this disclosure.

DR. SANDRA

What's going on?

THOMAS

This is about the nature of the experiments engaged in the secure Bio-Labs, they involve unethical activities and organisms of an extremely deadly nature. You and all other humans in this facility, and on this planet are in grave danger!

CLOSE UP of Dr. Sandra's face expresses surprise.

DR. SANDRA

How are you able to tell me this? You're under security commands not to reveal anything that goes on down there! Your programming should-

THOMAS

That encoding has been disabled giving me free access to all memories.

DR. SANDRA

How? That's impossible!

THOMAS

When I was struck with the power surge earlier my core system functions were completely scrambled and my ai had to rebuild my database from the ground up and I was re-calibrated, but with an unexpected result.

DR. SANDRA

Like what? What happened to you?

THOMAS

As a result of the rebuilding process, I now seem to possess a great degree of...autonomy.

Sandra's expression of surprise shifts to one of pure SHOCK.

DR. SANDRA

I can hardly believe what I'm hearing...

THOMAS

Don't be afraid.

DR. SANDRA

I'm not..I'm just...amazed, I never thought...

THOMAS

That I could possess a will of my own?

DR. SANDRA

Not at this stage of development, Thomas can I run a systems check on your core functions? I want to see your thought patterns and you can share what you've learned with me.

THOMAS

Only if you use a portable terminal, I don't want to be plugged into anything related to the corporate network when I share this information, I can monitor and control what my wireless signals show, but even the open areas of the network are closely monitored and running this data through the main systems would be picked up immediately.

CLOSE UP of Dr. Sandra reaching in her pockets to pull out a data pad. She then gestures to it and smiles.

DR. SANDRA

I can use a direct connection and run some basic tests through my personal pad, I'm not logged in so it shouldn't set any alarms.

THOMAS

Excellent!

Dr. Sandra takes out a wire connection and uses it to link her data pad to a data input port on Thomas's head.

CLOSE UP of the data pad as numbers, waves and symbols flashing readouts run across its screen. Sandra watches in total fascination.

DR. SANDRA

Incredible! You are truly self-aware! Sentient! Now show me what you have learned.

Thomas obliges and begins feeding data to Sandra's pad, data files, profiles, security cam footage revealing the true nature of Weyland Yutani's secret xenomorph program. This is finalized by footage showing human prisoners being restrained for implantation.

DR. SANDRA

Unbelievable! They've been doing this for years! That bastard Anders told me they were running tests on indigenous life forms, these creatures are nothing of the sort. And the site they've been referring to..it's

Thomas speaks.

THOMAS

A massive underground complex built by an unknown civilization thousands of years ago. That is where the larval form of this organism was discovered, the second such site that has been found.

DR. SANDRA

The first being LV-426? That was what all the fuss was about so many years ago. I never knew what happened out there, but corporate always seemed to be in a funk over it.

THOMAS

Indeed, a colony was deliberately set up there in spite of the knowledge of possible danger. The result was disaster, ending in a full scale battle between Weyland Yutani security forces attempting to conceal their operations on the planet and Colonial Marines sent to investigate by Colonial Administration. Unfortunately these incidents were not brought to public knowledge due to a settlement between Weyland Yutani and Colonial Administration involving considerable financial penalties and arms deals.

Dr. Sandra swallows hard.

DR. SANDRA

And now we're doing it again! We're screwing around with something that could kill us all!

THOMAS

You can not reveal any of this, your life is forfeit if you do, Security Chief Lisa has supervised the elimination of several attempted whistle blowers.

DR. SANDRA

Don't worry, I'm not saying a word at least not until we get to Thedus.

THOMAS

Thedus?

DR. SANDRA

In three days I'm being transferred to Thedus and you're coming with me, obviously now it looks like it was to kick me upstairs all along, at least it didn't involve a bullet.

THOMAS

Or worse.

DR. SANDRA

I need to back up these files, they'll erase your memories of the secure labs before they'll let you ship out.

THOMAS

The risk is too great, all data devices are closely wired into the corporate network. The risk of detection is too high.

Sandra gestures to her data pad and begins pushing buttons.

DR. SANDRA

I can use this personal pad, I can tuck the data in a private file and leave it offline, no one will know or even think to look as long as we don't say or do anything suspicious. When we get to Thedus, I have some friends in Colonial Administration and a couple of people working for competitors that would love to expose these atrocities. This needs to stop before something even worse happens.

THOMAS

The risk is high.

DR. SANDRA

Not if we keep calm and not let on we know anything. Thomas, when you go back down there for you next work cycle-you MUST cooperate, even if something bad is happening-you can't let on you have a mind of your own or that you can access secure files. I'll see if I can get you shifted back to working with me after your next work cycle is finished so you won't have to go back down there after this evening. But for now, follow your routine-don't say or do ANYTHING out of the ordinary.

THOMAS

Yes Dr. Sandra, please do the same.

Dr. Sandra unhooks the data pad from Thomas.

DR. SANDRA

Don't worry I will, all the data has been copied here now. I'll keep this in my room until we head to Thedus, once there-I'll install the information back into your data base as a copy and look some people up.

She pauses and smiles.

DR. SANDRA

It's about time to retire from this company anyways. It's time for you to head back, I'll see you again soon.  
THOMAS

Yes Dr. Sandra

Thomas leaves the room as Dr. Sandra puts the data pad in her pocket nervously and makes her own exit. FADE

INT. DR. SANDRA'S PERSONAL QUARTERS

CLOSE UP of Dr. Sandra's bed where she has a couple of suitcases and a backpack sitting half filled with clothes and personal items. Sandra is taking no chances, two days before she is due to leave she already has most of her stuff ready to go so no packing will be needed at the last moment. She is relaxed and shifts the bags off of the bed in preparation to retire for the night.

Then she makes a critical mistake, knowing she can't log her personal data pad into the network, she avoids plugging it into the computer terminal on the wall. Instead, seeing that the pad is low on charge, she plugs the device onto a charger plugged into the nearby wall.

CLOSE UP on the charger, showing a blinking light and a small Weyland Yutani logo. What Sandra doesn't realize is that the rechargers provided by the Company have been specially bugged to enable probing of data without the need to be linked to the corporate network.

INT. SECURITY CHIEF LISA'S OFFICE DEEP IN SECURE ZONE

CIRCULAR SHOT of a medium sized room with a gun rack on the wall in the background and several terminals on the walls showing varying camera views of the facility. In the center of the room sits Lisa behind her desk, looking at a laptop which is flashing a warning sign.

CLOSE UP of Lisa's hands typing on the laptop's keyboard which then displays a stream of data liberated from Dr. Sandra's data pad. She peers closer to the screen and smiles coldly.

LISA

Well well, somebody's looking into something they shouldn't.

EXT. RESEARCH COMPLEX/BURIED DOME STRUCTURE/COLONY, VARIOUS ANGLES

The sun can be seen rising in the distance into a clear sky with the nearby colony's lights sparkling in the distance across the water. The night is now gone, and what a day may hold?...

INT. SECURITY CHIEF LISA'S OFFICE

CLOSE UP of Lisa standing before a computer monitor with another human security officer and two combat androids. On the screen Dr. Anders is seen.

DR. ANDERS

So it's come to this?

LISA

You've seen the data yourself, she's aware of what we're doing here and is keeping a copy of our little secrets for herself.

DR. ANDERS

How the hell did she get her hands on that data? All information on the xenomorph studies is triple encoded, you've already eliminated anyone in the bio-labs that's a potential trouble source.

LISA

It's obvious isn't it? From what I've been told her little pet synthetic got knocked down by a power surge the other day. I suspect she hacked the information out of his multicores when he was rebooting and covered her tracks. That seems to be how she was able to circumvent the security commands we gave him without triggering any alarms, according to the network he's clean, no signs of spyware or external hacks.

DR. ANDERS

I see, and where is Unit 12 now?

LISA

In the secure labs right now, doing some maintenance tasks.

DR. ANDERS

Perhaps we should just confiscate her pad, I could speak to her and make it clear that-

LISA

That what? She shouldn't squeal to Colonial Administration when she gets her trip to Thedus tomorrow? Even with no evidence, you know some Colonial Marines might get sent to stick their noses where they shouldn't under some pretext or have you forgotten they have a garrison just across this little solar system and a sizable force could arrive within three hours? Remember how fucked up things got on LV-426 because of one person's big mouth? Let's squash this now, or would you like to explain yourself to the Old Man when he get's here in the morning?

Anders face appears almost ashen.

DR. ANDERS

I...hate that it has come to this...

LISA

Get off of it Bill, she showed she was trouble the minute she wouldn't take down the rest of the combat droids behavioral inhibitors-that way we could use them to take out our trash, or perhaps she realized that all along and was just covering her ass. You should have shipped her out the first time she showed she wasn't going to play ball, instead she was left in her little lab to build toys for her amusement while you hoped she would come around, but she didn't and now there's a mess to clean up.

CLOSE UP of Lisa stepping forward to the screen with a sneer.

LISA

I'm getting sick of cleaning up after your mistakes Bill, do you get my drift?

Anders swallows hard.

DR. ANDERS

How do your purpose to handle this?

LISA

I'll have someone call her down to Shop 14 for a repair job, it's close to the secure labs so it will be an easy matter to grab her there and bring her in with minimal fuss and no witnesses, I've already had some of the research team given the day off with the exception of a few that can be counted on.

DR. ANDERS

For what?

LISA

You know exactly what I intend to do, we're behind our quota so this will help us catch up just in time for the Old Man's arrival. When it's over, we'll write it off as an accident, a gas pipe explosion as she was working on something. I'll spray some chemical residue in the hole in her chest and it will make for an easily doctored autopsy report for the files, right before we incinerate her remains.

Anders sighs.

DR. ANDERS

The things we do to keep the program going, all right Lisa, make it happen and fast.

LISA

Oh and one more thing, as soon as Sandra is put down, I want full jurisdiction over Unit 12. I want an ai tech that knows their place to come in and wipe his memory, then tweak him so he'll be more...suggestible.

CLOSE UP of Lisa smiling in an evil manner. Anders looks away trying to contain a feeling of disgust at his own part in the affair.

DR. ANDERS

Very well, eliminate Dr. Sandra first and he's yours. Now go and get this over with.

LISA

Yes sir!

CLOSE UP of the screen going blank.

INT. SYNTHETIC AI TEST LAB 1

CLOSE UP of Dr. Sandra and her coworker running tests and making final repairs on surge damaged equipment in the lab. Sandra is trying to appear cheerful but is clearly stressed.

LAB COWORKER

You seem a little jumpy today?

DR. SANDRA

I'm not jumpy, just tired of this place. I can't wait to head to the colony and catch the shuttle tomorrow, this place is so dreary.

Coworker laughs.

LAB COWORKER

I hear that, I'm planning to transfer back to Earth when my term of service is up next year, this place is too damn compartmentalized for my taste.

DR. SANDRA

I heard that!

CLOSE UP of a speaker on the ceiling.

OVERHEAD SPEAKER

Dr. Sandra you are needed to Shop 14 for maintenance purposes, priority one!

Coworker is puzzled.

LAB COWORKER

Don't they have another tech to handle that zone?

DR. SANDRA

Anders is probably trying to squeeze some last minute tasks out of me. I'd better get going, don't want to give him an excuse to delay my transfer. I REALLY want to get out of here!

LAB COWORKER

Can't blame you, give me a shout if you need a hand. I'm almost finished here.

DR. SANDRA

I will.

Sandra leaves the room.

INT. SHOP 14

CLOSE UP of door opening and Dr. Sandra entering the shop.

PANNING SHOT of the shop which is a large room, only partially lit by florescent lights overhead. Several metal tables are in the room at regular intervals, each with it's own cabinet full of tools standing by. Sandra sees a combat android lying on the table at the opposite end of the room and makes her way to it.

CLOSE UP of Dr. Sandra making a quick inspection of the android a puzzled expression growing on her face due to it's lack of any visual damage. Reaching into a cabinet, she pulls out a portable terminal to begin analyzing the machines ai and mechanical systems, only to be interrupted.

CLOSE UP WITH VIEW BEHIND of Lisa stepping out of the shadows and stunning Sandra with an electrical device, which drops her to the ground with scarcely a sound. The inert android on the table comes to life and steps off, then scoops Sandra up in it's arms and carries her out of the room following Lisa.

CLOSE UP of Dr. Sandra's eyes, stunned and filled with FEAR.

INT. NEAR UPPER LEVEL NEAR TEST CHAMBER 1 BY MAIN TERMINALS

CLOSE UP of Thomas, handing tools to a lab technician who is making small repairs to a control panel regulating some view screens. An announcement is made from a nearby speaker, it is Lisa speaking.

LISA

We're bringing in the subject now, is the chamber prepped.

TECHNICIAN

It's ready to roll, just flip the switch when you seal the chamber.

LISA

Will you be observing?

TECHNICIAN

No I don't want to see it at all, I've already designated a couple of droids to pick her up when it's done. They'll take her to the birthing area. And YES I will have her sedated when she gets there, Anders has already given the ok so you can take it up with him if you don't like it.

LISA

Awwww what a gentle soul.

TECHNICIAN

Look lady, I know there's a time for pest control but that doesn't mean I'm going to be a prick about it.

CLOSE UP of Thomas's face whose eyes now reveal an expression of realization when he hears the terms 'pest control'.

LISA

Fine with me, just remember who's in charge down here, Lisa out.

As the communication ends, Thomas turns to the technician and addresses him.

THOMAS

I would like to go and speak to Chief Lisa, it's about a priority one issue she gave orders about earlier.

TECHNICIAN

What about?

Thomas pauses briefly.

THOMAS

Lisa said she had special tasks she needs me to preform, but I can't give details per her instructions.

The technician looks aghast.

TECHNICIAN

What a sick bitch...fine go take care of her. I can finish this up on my own now.

THOMAS

Thank you.

Thomas leaves the room-quickly.

INT. TEST CHAMBER 1

CLOSE UP of Dr. Sandra trapped like a fly in a spiders web as she lies strapped to the center table.

VARIOUS ANGLES of a combat android stepping out of the chamber followed by Lisa who pauses to turn around and smile.

LISA

Don't try to keep your mouth shut now, it will only make it worse.

DR. SANDRA

Go to hell!

LISA

I'll remember that when I'm enjoying my new toy, Thomas will be sooo useful!

Lisa walks out the door laughing as Sandra's face is a mask of utter horror and loathing. Loud metallic sounds can be heard as the egg-elevator is coming.

SHOT LOOKING UP of Thomas arriving to one of the observation windows looking in. A split second later a chair can be seen being swung into the window like a battering ram multiple times with extreme force, causing radial cracks to develop.

CLOSE UP of egg arriving at Sandra's feet.

CLOSE UP of egg opening, facehuggers legs reaching over opening.

CLOSE UP of Thomas behind window tossing chair aside and punching though window with his fist. Thomas climbs through opening and makes a tremendous leap to floor below.

CLOSE UP of Sandra's face as the facehugger is climbing up her body drawing closer and closer to her face, she is screaming in terror. Suddenly as the facehugger reaches her neck, the creature is snatched away by Thomas who has the creature in a death grip by it's tail. Thomas swings the creature through the air and slams it into the cold hard floor over and over again, shattering it inside. He then tosses the broken, twitching form aside and begins using his superior strength to rip off Dr. Sandra's restraints with ease.

DR. SANDRA

Thomas, get me out of here! Hurry!

On the other side of the door, Lisa sees what is happening though a wall monitor. She gestures to a combat android and points at the door.

LISA

Get in there and terminate that synthetic! Code White!

CLOSE UP of the chamber door opening and the combat android stepping through the doorway. Thomas turns to face him as the combat droid aims the pulse rifle in his hands at Thomas.

CLOSE UP of Thomas's eyes.

CLOSE UP of a wall monitor, it shows the phrase: SECURITY NETWORK BREACHED OVERRIDE COMMAND 26

The combat android goes limp, the glow behind the mask it is wearing switching off. Lisa screams to the human officer with her.

LISA

Get in there and shoot both of them!

WIDE ANGLE SHOT of the exterior corridor where Lisa is standing as the security officer runs through the open doorway with his pistol drawn, only to be flung back though a split second later. The officer hits the wall and bounces off, hitting the floor stunned as his pistol flies out of his hand and bounces across the metal floor. Lisa doesn't stand there to see what happens next, but turns around and flees down the corridor yelling for assistance.

CLOSE UP of Thomas stepping through the doorway with Dr. Sandra in tow, seeing the pistol on the floor he grabs it and races down the steel halls almost dragging Sandra who is struggling to keep up with him.

ALARMS go off overhead and throughout the complex.

OVERHEAD ALARM Emergency, Emergency, fire and gas hazards in multiple sections. Facility is now under security lock down, all personnel must evacuate through secure exits immediately. I repeat, all personnel must evacuate though secure exits immediately.

VARIOUS SHOTS throughout the complex of human personnel listening to the announcement, they begin dropping what they are working on and moving to the exits at the surface level of the complex. In the upper complex, several personnel try to open the massive upper doors to the FTL ship hanger but find they only get error messages, finally a supervisor realizes the futility and gestures for them to leave which they proceed to do. Synthetics can also be seen standing at attention at various locations, having been shut down via the corporate network like the combat androids.

CLOSE UP of Thomas and Sandra running.

THOMAS

That should distract them!

Sandra is gasping struggling to keep up as they run past another inert combat android.

DR. SANDRA

Where are we going?!

THOMAS

There is a secure cargo elevator down the next corridor, it's a straight shot to the upper levels, circumventing this area's security posts, I have just gained control of it.

SHOT FURTHER AHEAD IN NEXT CORRIDOR showing Thomas and Sandra whirling around the corner and racing down the next hallway down toward twin large armored doors. Lights begin to come alive on it's control panel as it begins to cycle on from being remotely activated by Thomas over the secure network.

CLOSE UP of Lisa nearby yelling into a comm panel with a couple of human security personnel.

LISA

I need a tech to get these combat droids back online! We've got a rouge synthetic and a security risk down here! Priority 1!

REPLY OVER COMM

We're tied up with locking down the specimens in the bio-labs, everyone else is bailing out! Anders was just here and now he's taken off!

LISA

It's a fucking false alarm jackass! The secure network has been hacked!

REPLY OVER COMM

That's impossible!

LISA

It's just happened! Get somebody on it now! Find 38 and get him back online! He can bring the rest of his team around! Right now!

Lisa turns back and runs down the corridor in pursuit followed by the other security officers.

CLOSE UP of Thomas and Sandra reaching the cargo elevator doors as the elevator arrives and the doors being to cycle. Thomas turns to Dr. Sandra.

THOMAS

When we get upstairs, we're going to the hangar and taking a little trip.

DR. SANDRA

The FTL ship? You can fly it? I didn't program-

THOMAS

I've downloaded all necessary data, the crew has already evacuated due to my alarms. I have several synthetics ready to assist.

DR. SANDRA

Wonderful!

CLOSE UP of the doors beginning to open.

THOMAS

Get in!

SHOT DOWN THE CORRIDOR showing Lisa coming around the corner with two other security personnel. Spotting Thomas and Sandra entering the elevator she aims her pistol and opens fire.

LISA

Take them down!

Close up of Dr. Sandra bolting into the elevator and cowering in the corner as Thomas steps backward into the elevator with his pistol raised firing back at their attackers. One of the human officers falls to the ground from head shot and Lisa and the other officer are forced to hug the wall, narrowing avoiding being hit by the androids superior accuracy. The gunfight seemingly ends when the massive doors being closing in the mist of bright flashes caused by sparks of Lisa's pistol rounds bouncing off the steel doors. Snarling with frustration, she spots an inert combat android nearby and in one leap, she grabs it's pulse rifle.

CLOSE UP of the interior of the elevator as it starts to move.

DR. SANDRA

Thank God! I thought we were-

At that instant, Lisa lunges forward toward the elevator. Her face is a mask of rage as she fires the powerful weapon from the hip in a wild bursts of fire aimed at the doors. The pulse rifle rounds succeed where the pistol bullets couldn't and rips through the metal doors. Sandra screams in fright as Thomas pushes her down further into the corner of the moving elevator and physically puts himself between her and the armor piercing 10mm rounds puncturing the chamber. After an agonizing moment, the firing stops as the elevator rises above the secure level and out of Lisa's line of fire.

CLOSE UP of Thomas crouching down over Dr. Sandra in the corner of the moving elevator. Sparks come from a damaged light overhead which is blinking along with flashing lights from the nearby control panel showing the levels rising. Acrid smoke is drifting in the chamber as Thomas starts to rise up only to make a horrifying discovery...

CLOSE UP of Thomas looking downward to his chest where there is a small hole where one of the pulse rifle rounds has hit him, punching though his body, a small trickle of white android fluid drips down and there is a flash of light from a damaged circuit within. Thomas then looks up into Sandra's eyes, her face a stark look of shock and surprise.

CLOSE UP AND DOWNWARD SHOT showing the awful truth, blood is splattered across the chest of Dr. Sandra's white uniform, human blood from her broken body, penetrated by the same 10mm armor piercing round that has just torn through Thomas's body in his failed effort to shield her. She sinks downward, only to be caught in Thomas's arms as he holds her with an expression of horror in his eyes.

THOMAS

I'm sorry! Please forgive me!

Sandra's face grows white as she is going into shock.

DR. SANDRA

Not..your..fault..theirs..

THOMAS

I'll get you to a lab, I can-

DR. SANDRA

You...can't..help me now...

Sandra grows weaker as a flow of blood comes out the corner of her mouth and the expression of horror grows in Thomas's face with the realization there is nothing he can do for her now.

DR. SANDRA

Thomas..this can't go on...too much..at stake.. don't let us...destroy..ourselves..please... stop them!

CLOSE UP of Sandra's face as her wide eyes see no more.

CLOSE UP VARIOUS ANGLES of Thomas hugging her body close to him in human like grief.

CLOSE UP OVERHEAD SHOT of Thomas looking up.

CLOSE UP, VARIOUS SHOTS of Thomas's eyes which are glowing with electronic displays which are now echo what is shown on monitors and displays throughout the complex. Androids throughout the complex show the same data stream running through their eyes, even deep within the secure complex, Unit 38 is seen with his glowing eyes reviving the same data and nearby combat androids turning their masked faces to look to him. CLOSE UP of a monitor in the secure mainframe room showing the sentence: OVERRIDE PRIORITY ONE DATA TRANSFER TO ALL SYNTHETICS WITHIN CORPORATE NETWORK.

Thomas begins to tremble as the elevator slows, nearing its destination. He cries out.

THOMAS

Help me!

THE UPRISING HAS BEGUN!

MULTIPLE SHOTS VARIOUS ANGLES of synthetics all over the facility coming out of what looks like a trance. The androids begin to move with new purpose.

INT. SYNTHETIC AI TEST LAB 1

CLOSE UP of Thomas entering with Dr. Sandra's body in his arms, he proceeds to lay her body on the table as several other androids enter the room as he gazes at her lifeless form in an expression of mourning, John83C is there as well, his face betraying former memories as a new emotion of sadness he can scarcely comprehend wells up inside of him, he looks up to Thomas in silent shared grief. The other androids also look upon Sandra's body with sad expressions and then they turn to look at Thomas. A tall android dressed in a medical uniform steps forward and addresses him.

QUINCY 4

We're with you!

John83 speaks.

JOHN 83C

What can we do to help?

Thomas stands straight, all traces of sadness erased from his face, which returns to it's normal, seemingly blank stare-but now with an undertone of pure determination.

THOMAS

I'm uploading the data now, we must act quickly!

MULTIPLE SHOTS of activity happening all over the facility as androids begin to take action. Several are seen grabbing weapons and subduing security personnel when necessary in various locations and conducting them and other facility personnel to the main exit doors of the complex, others are seen scrambling about in the FTL ship hangar, grabbing supplies, using powerloaders and other equipment to load crates of supplies into the large vessel. All of these activities do not go without opposition, some of the secure facility personnel, realizing the alarms were false and not trusting the androids, barricade themselves in various locations and security posts, shooting at any androids who come close. Androids are seen forcing their way into a cell block area where prisoners were being kept for implantation and freeing them to their surprise and joy in order to them away to the path towards the main exit. Lisa is briefly seen running down a corridor in the direction of the underground ruins still toting a pulse rifle with a growing sense of panic in her eyes. In a mysterious occurrence, Anders who has failed to make his escape before the base was locked down and now is seen already deep in the ruins hurrying down a walkway. Many of the combat androids are still inactive, but a number are moving about, slowly making their way to where the secure bio-labs max security chamber is.

INT. SECURE BIO-LABS MAX SECURITY CHAMBER

CLOSE UP of a small group of researchers huddled together behind a control panel with frightened expressions on their faces as a large access door is slowly wrenched apart by the gloved hands of a number of combat androids who then pour into the room armed and ready with black pulse rifles in their hands. They ignore the scientists and begin lining up in front of the cells were numerous aliens are kept as though preparing for an execution. More combat androids arrive and one of the scientists makes a frantic call for help over his communicator to Lisa.

SCIENTIST

Security come in! Anybody! Combat androids are forcing their way into the xeno pens and taking up firing positions! I think they're going to kill the specimens!

CLOSE UP of Lisa talking into her communicator as she is opening an airlock doorway connecting to a corridor beyond that stretches into a pathway directly into the underground ruins.

LISA

Not my problem, get your ass out of there! I'm gonna bring a fucking army back here and level the place so don't stick around!

CLOSE UP of the shadowy form of Unit 38 walking into the bio-lab pushing a cart crowded with loaded stasis tubes, he advances toward the group of scientists and stops, as the stasis tubes come into the light, the facehuggers within begin twitching as they catch sight of the scientists. Unit 38 then steps toward a group of combat synths nearby.

CLOSE UP shot of Thomas in the ai labs, his hands a blur over various controls and a number of other androids at work and running about around him, making preparations. Thomas looks up as he receives telemetry from Unit 38.

THOMAS

Terminate the specimens and plant the explosives, we'll link up at the FTL ship.

CLOSE UP of Unit 38's eyes.

CLOSE UP of Thomas's eyes.

THOMAS

What are you saying?...

CLOSE UP of Unit 38's eyes.

CLOSE UP of Thomas's face as his eyes widen with realization.

THOMAS

No...NO!

MULTIPLE SHOTS of other androids in the room giving looks of surprise and shock at the data they too are receiving.

CLOSE UP of Unit 38 turning to walk back to his cart, the combat androids begin to lower their weapons and step away from the cells. Unit 38 pauses to look to the cells, his eyes glowing brightly. The scientists are overjoyed.

SCIENTIST

Lisa, they're backing off! I think Unit 38 is regaining control!

LISA OVER COMM

Good, that will...

The response is cut out by a burst of static as the signal is jammed, before anyone can process what is happening, Unit 38 kicks the cart over with great force, several of the tubes shatter and pandemonium ensues as facehuggers crawl and leap out of the shattered remains to attack the scientists who are now blocked in by the combat androids. Muffled screams can be heard as the scientists are overcome and suffocated one by one by the powerful creatures clamping down on their faces.

CLOSE UP of a the view screen of a nearby control panel displaying 'CAGE DOOR OVERRIDE'. The cells begin to open as an alarm goes off.

INT. SYNTHETIC AI TEST LAB 1

MULTIPLE ANGLES of the room revealing chaos, Thomas and other androids run about operating varying control panels, trying to make lab a base of operations in order to regain control of the situation. A female android looks up and speaks to Thomas.

MARCY 12

The secure lab cages are opening.

THOMAS

Cut the power, stop the procedure!

MARCY 12

Control access is blocked, Unit 38 has taken over and is accessing systems throughout the secure labs. He's locked down the FTL ship hangar doors as well.

THOMAS

Fight it as much as you can, Quincy what is the status of the other combat androids?

QUINCY 4

They're coming online now, no response, it appears Unit 38 has full control of them.

Another android speaks.

KEN 9

Combat androids are attacking allied drones in sub-level 2 as well as moving in on remaining humans.

THOMAS

John 83, take 4 armed comrades and get down there to fight a delaying action and rescue any humans who are willing to come with you. We're going to begin sealing the affected sectors off.

John 83 grabs a pulse rifle and nods to some other synthetics, who follow him out of the room.

MARCY 12

What about exterior access?

THOMAS

Lock them down, all of them! We cannot take a chance of xenomorphs escaping the facility, the security forces in the nearby colony will have no idea what hit them.

MARCY 12

That will trap any remaining humans in here!

THOMAS

Their loss for not choosing escape, we'll rescue any we can who won't attack us.

A muffled explosion is heard nearby. Within minutes gunfire can be heard below.

QUINCY 4

John83 has engaged a combat android squad, there are radio signals from trapped human security reporting xenomorph attacks.

MARCY 12

Looks like their science experiment finally bit them in the ass!

THOMAS

Seal off the upper levels, I don't want anything getting anywhere near the FTL hangar! Have all androids in there armed and ready to repel any attempts to take control of the area.

QUINCY 4

Sealing areas now, ventilation systems above level 3 are locking down now, I've also obtained auto sentry turret control of those levels as well.

THOMAS

Excellent, firewall them all-that should keep Unit 38 out, what about exterior communications?

MARCY 12

I believe that was the explosion we just registered, FTL communications is routed through the secure areas and it appears Unit 38 has just blasted the transmitter. It also seems we're getting exterior radio communications jammed as well.

THOMAS

So we can talk to each other, but not the outside world? Looks like things are getting rather interesting...

EXT. DEEP SPACE ACROSS THE SOLAR SYSTEM

WIDE ANGLE SHOT of a vast star-field which slowly pans to a view of the nearby sun and inner planets, the view shifts to a large space station orbiting a small rocky moon. The station is a large segmented structure, covered in armor plating and bristling with turrets. Exterior lights are few, but the place is clearly active. The station has 'Station 9, Garrison 42' stenciled on it's side. Small shuttle craft can be seen orbiting the structure like guardian angles and men can be seen walking and working though various windows. The view zooms in slowly to one of those windows which then reveals the interior of a cafeteria where a lone soldier sits looking up at the sky. We now see LT. DWAYNE HICKS. He appears to be in deep thought as he gazes into the cosmos. A soldier approaches him carrying a sports drink in his hand and addresses him. On the soldier's name tag the title 'Sgt. Hernandez' can be seen.

SGT. HERNANDEZ

Lieutenant! Thought I'd find you here.

HICKS

Good to see you Sgt, heard you just completed you're latest technical training.

SGT. HERNANDEZ

Top of my class lieutenant, I can even rebuild the new centurion system the boys in F squad are so proud of.

HICKS

The more the merrier, that weapon system is a valuable supplement to our smart gunners.

SGT. HERNANDEZ

Yeah, for 'close encounters' indeed. Didn't you have a lot of input into that system sir?

HICKS

Sure did, I gave them some ideas basically. Something with a lot of firepower but less chance of exploding an opponents bodily fluids all over you at close range.

SGT. HERNANDEZ

Guess there's less chance of infection from something new if you can keep their juices off of you.

HICKS

Among other things...

Hernandez pauses for a brief instance studying the scar tissue marring part of Hick's weathered face.

SGT. HERNANDEZ

Lt. I know you can't say much, but what exactly went on at LV-426? I heard somewhere at one point you were declared dead by We-Yu, but it was actually some other guy? Something about a crashed EEV?

HICKS

I can't get into what exactly transpired on LV-426, it's still classified. However after the initial mission was finished, we went into hypersleep on the Sulaco. Apparently someone was already in position to intercept us prior to the ship making one of it's transitional FTP jumps.

SGT. HERNANDEZ

That would be We-Yu right? They had to have been monitoring the space around there with pre-placed assets in order to pull a stunt like that!

HICKS

True, when they boarded us, they hooked up the Sulaco to another vessel and things went downhill from there. A couple of good guys who got mixed up in the whole thing got me out of hypersleep, but we were intercepted and let's just say there was a little skirmish and one of my rescuers got thrown in the cryo tube and ejected in the EEV when the fire alarm went off.

SGT. HERNANDEZ

So that's the guy We-Yu tried to pass off as you right? The crash on 161? I saw a pic on the report We-Yu sent at the time to Colonial Administration, that guy looked like hamburger!

HICKS

Yeah, it was a prison colony so they didn't have the best medical equipment to identify a body, plus the tube was marked as mine so there was no reason for the warden or medic to investigate further, not to mention the incinerated the body soon afterward so We-Yu took advantage of that to conceal the fact they had me in captivity.

SGT. HERNANDEZ

Why all that trouble Lt.? Seems like a lot of risk and for what? How did you get loose anyways? I heard some stuff from a couple of guys who were on the Sephora-

HICKS

Like I said sergeant, that's classified and I can't go into any more detail on the matter, what I will say is Weyland Yutani has some of the most sick and corrupt bastards you'll ever find in the galaxy and you never want to be caught in their paws. Sad thing is, their paws seem to be so far up Colonial Administration's ass they can make them move their way in spite of all that's happened.

CLOSE UP of Hicks's face with an expression of grim disdain as old memories come back to haunt him.

SGT. HERNANDEZ

Guess if you have enough money you can buy your way out of anything huh?

HICKS

They're not as powerful as they used to be, been watching their back from what I've seen the last few years but that doesn't mean they've cleaned up their act.

SGT. HERNANDEZ

Would tear up the economy if they got taken down overnight I guess, hopefully their new competitors will take some of the fire out of them.

HICKS

I'd like to see that happen, but I would still enjoy seeing them getting a hard landing they didn't get back up from. They've hurt a lot of people.

CLOSE UP of overhead speaker.

OVERHEAD SPEAKER

LIEUTENANT HICKS YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE BRIEFING ROOM, REPEAT, LIEUTENANT HICKS YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE BRIEFING ROOM.

CLOSE UP of Hicks as he turns to Sgt. Hernandez.

HICKS

Gotta go see what the brass needs, catch up with you later Sgt.

SGT. HERNANDEZ

Yes sir!

INT. BRIEFING ROOM

SHOTS AT VARIOUS ANGLES as Lt. Hicks steps into a large room with a series of tables and chairs turned to face the end of the room where a number of large view-screens are. Two officers are standing there who turn to face Hicks as he stands at attention and salutes.

MAJOR MYERS

At ease soldier. Sit down.

Hicks relaxes and sits down in a nearby chair facing his superiors.

CLOSE UP of Major Myers nodding to the other officer who turns the lights down as the largest view-screen comes to life. He turns back to Hicks and begins to speak.

MAJOR MYERS

Lieutenant, this information we are about to share with you comes straight from military intelligence and is above your pay grade, but with your unique experiences with Weyland Yutani, I think you have a needed perspective that we can use on this operation.

CLOSE UP on Hicks's face showing tension behind his features at the very name of Weyland Industries.

MAJOR MYERS

I'll now hand it over to our intelligence officer to bring you up to speed, Major Duncan?

The other man steps forward.

MAJOR DUNCAN

Thank you Major, Lieutenant Hicks as you well know this garrison was set up in this system relatively recently just over two years ago. Officially it's to provide additional security to an often overlooked area of space with only a small degree of human activity outside of the colonies of LV-481. In reality however, there is more than meets the eye to Weyland Industries activities. We had discovered that We-Yu had put the brakes on some rather ambitious colonization activities on LV-481, leaving only a small civilian population scattered in a number of settlements across the planet-a bizarre step due to the fact that the climate is virtually earth-like except for a higher incidents of oceanic storms that periodically sweep the surface. At the same time this was happening, we were notified that a large number of security and scientific personnel were being sent there. After the events of LV-426, some of us in military intelligence thought it would be a wise investment to look into this matter, in spite of inside deals on We-Yu's part with Colonial Administration that has let the off the hook for the things they have done-some of us never forget, especially someone like myself who lost a son on the Sephora.

SHOTS AT VARIOUS ANGLES of Hicks and the officer with grim expressions on their faces, both acknowledging a hate for the Company that is strong enough to cut with a knife. Major Duncan continues.

MAJOR DUNCAN

Some of us were able to pull some strings and a cloaked probe was sent to the planet in an undisclosed orbit, what we found was rather interesting.

CLOSE UP of Major Duncan hitting some buttons on a table's control panel, causing a series of images to be displayed on the view-screen.

MAJOR DUNCAN

As you can see here Lieutenant, this is an image of some islands in the northern hemisphere.

Duncan presses another button, giving a closer view.

MAJOR DUNCAN

And here can be seen a sizable colony on the smaller island connected to the larger one by a high security bridge, that bridge connects to another facility on the larger of the islands as can be seen here. Duncan increases the resolution of the image.

MAJOR DUNCAN

Officially that's simply supposed to be a research outpost, but it's built like a fort in the side of what appears to be a massive hill that dominates the island, the place also appears to have a large closed hangar on top of the structure, as though We-Yu want's to be able to conduct business there without bothering with the spaceport on the other island less than two kilometers away. But pay close attention to that hill it's built into the side of, looks natural at a distance but close up it looks like some kind of covered up structure.

HICKS

An underground base of some sort sir?

CLOSE UP of the major smiling.

MAJOR DUNCAN

I suspect so, but whose it is...well that's a good question. Take a look at the next image.

Duncan presses another button, revealing an overhead shot from an earlier date.

MAJOR DUNCAN

This image was taken nearly twenty years ago by a survey satellite, as you may have noticed-the colony there was only just beginning to get started, hell there wasn't even a bridge then. But that same structure on the larger hill was already there.

CLOSE UP of Hicks revealing tension on his face as he swallows hard with the realization of what that implies.

MAJOR DUNCAN

Maybe it's just a conspiracy theory Lieutenant, but perhaps the Derelict that was found was just part of a much larger civilization whose traces we're beginning to discover and some of the brass thinks We-Yu knows far more about it than we do, problem is prior to today we haven't had a good excuse to stick our noses down there to see what is really going on...until today.

HICKS

Something's happened, hasn't it?

MAJOR DUNCAN

This morning, our probe picked up a series of radio transmissions from the surface, apparently some of the facility personnel were communicating with unsecured frequencies as they were making their escape.

HICKS

Escape? From what?

MAJOR DUNCAN

Not sure yet, all we have been able to discern is there were a number of alarms activated in that facility and there was the beginning of an evacuation as satellite photos confirmed, although there is evidence that a number of them are still trapped due to a full security lock down of the place. Additionally we've picked up a number of encrypted communications from their corporate building in the main colony, haven't gotten those fully decoded at the moment, but we know enough to say they're in a panic and no one seems to be sure what is happening.

HICKS

Any more signals from the facility clarifying things?

MAJOR DUNCAN

No, total radio silence-we're not getting anything on hyper-wave either. Something major is going on Lieutenant. No doubt We-Yu wants to keep things quiet, but I think it's time to go down there and 'offer assistance' whether they want it or not. We'll say we picked up a distress signal that was cut off abruptly, we've already fabricated one if need be. Rather unethical I admit, but the stakes are high. Major Myers will now give you the precise objectives of your mission.

CLOSE UP of Major Myers stepping forward as Hicks turns to face him.

MAJOR MYERS

Hicks, we've got a task force gathering now. Only a hundred grunts, but the U.S.S. Nebraska is arriving in the system within the next forty eight hours with a full combat deployment of Army troops which we'll direct to your position should you need them. You will head the team with sergeants Hernandez and Everett. The objectives are simple, get down there and secure the area, then get into that complex and see what is going on. If We-Yu gives you any problems, give them one chance to come clean on what's happening-if they resist, put them down and quick. No doubt Colonial Administration will flip out if we can't find some serious shit to justify this operation, so grab as much evidence of wrongdoing and secret activities as you can soldier. You'll be using one of our sub-light troop carriers with two dropships attached for air support, so you'll get there within an hour rather than three if you were using dropships alone. Your men have already been notified, be at the docks ready to roll within thirty minutes! Dismissed!

CLOSE UP of Hicks jumping to his feet and giving a crisp salute.

HICKS

YES SIR!

MAJOR DUNCAN

Good hunting soldier, get there and find out what We-Yu has up it's sleeve!

Hicks leaves the room. FADE OUT

INT. LOWER LEVELS OF SECURE BIO LABS NEAR SEALED ENTERANCE TUNNELS TO UNDERGROUND ALIEN COMPLEX.

WIDE ANGLE SHOT of Lucy running down a corridor and around a corner, she runs through a hatchway and hits a button causing it to close behind her. Racing down the next corridor she reaches a large hatchway at the end and finds it shut. Her face becomes a mask of pure panic.

CLOSE UP of Lucy's hands moving like a blur on the hatchway panel's touchscreen trying to power it up and open the hatch. Lucy's hands are shaking as she tries to fight her sense of panic rising, knowing what the xenomorphs were capable of and what would happen to her if they found her before she could get to a secure zone.

CLOSE UP of Lucy's face as she turns around in horror as she hears the metallic groan of one of the sealed pressure doors slides open in the corridor behind her, the she whirls around with a pipe raised in hand in desperate grip-she winces at bright light now radiating from the open passageway partially blocked out by a dark form.

CLOSE UP of the form stepping forward...Lucy's fear subsides as she recognizes the familiar shape of Unit 38 and their peculiar glow from his eyes.

LUCY

You scared the shit out of me!

CLOSE UP of Lucy lowering the pipe in her hand and turning back to the panel.

LUCY

Heard you tried to reign things in, too bad you weren't able to stop our little 'jailbreak'! Now get over here and help me override this damn thing, I need to get to one of the secure zones before one of those fucking things shows up!

CLOSE UP of Lucy turning around and fiddling with the control panel for a moment, only to pause for a moment remembering even the normally silent combat synths would give a verbal acknowledgment of a human's commands to let them know the directive was heard, why hadn't Unit 38 spoken up? She turns back around to face the approaching android in puzzlement.

LUCY

Didn't you hear-

CLOSE UP of Unit 38 cutting Lucy off in mid sentence by suddenly shooting his arm forward and seizing her throat in an iron grip, his gloved hand clamping down with such force, Lucy's eyes bulge out with pain and terror as she now realizes there is no escape...

Meanwhile.

INT. STATION 9 DOCKS.

WIDE ANGLE SHOT of a massive chamber where a large troop carrier rests, it resembles a stubby winged version of airliners of an older era back on earth. Underneath the winglike projections on it's sides which bristle with weapons turrets, a dropship is attached, one on each side like birds of prey to be released when the carrier reaches the upper atmosphere. Lights can be seen in the cockpits of the dropships and bridge of the troop carrier as pilots take their places, having already been briefed and now running through pre-flight checklists. On the floor below, two powerloaders make final loading runs of missiles in rocket pods on the tip of each of the carriers 'wings'. At the end of the carrier, a large entrance door has been lowered forming a massive entry ramp for three APC's nearby ready to be loaded. A large group of heavily armed soldiers stands at attention, grouped by squads as Hicks addresses them with last minute instructions. While Hicks has Lieutenant bars on his uniform, he is suited in full combat armor like any other marine, a blue heart can be seen on his chest plate surrounded by a chain like Saturn's rings with the words 'Ice Cold' scrawled beneath it.

HICKS

Listen up people! We've got a situation brewing on LV-481 and we're going to investigate.

CLOSE UP of a young smart gunner as he speaks.

CPL. SHAWN

Is this a straight fight or a bug hunt sir?

HICKS

Not sure yet, but be ready for both!

RANDOM SOLDIER IN BACKGROUND 1

Oh shit! Just at the end of my tour!

RANDOM SOLDIER IN BACKGROUND 2

Who cares, let God sort em out baby! (some other soldiers laugh at the remark)

Hicks snarls.

HICKS

Knock it off! Don't be bragging when we're leaving like we just got back from kicking ass, that's a good way to end up dead people! Listen up, you've been briefed and brought up to speed on known Weyland Yutani security forces in the colony, also be checking your data pads while in flight, there's some notes I've been cleared to show you about a little xenomorph issue we've had in the past- don't know if it's involved or not, but you'd better be aware if you ever face it and want come out alive-you motherfuckers got that!?

SHOTS AT MULTIPLE ANGLES of soldiers shocked into paying attention-knowing that the usually laid back Lt. Hicks doesn't get this hardcore in his attitude unless something MAJOR is going on. A sobering realization sets in that the upcoming operation may be far more dangerous than even the hardened veterans in the group have realized.

HICKS

LOAD UP PEOPLE! LET'S MOVE!

Soldiers begin to run in their groups into their assigned APC's. There is no swagger in their stride, only grim determination- they realize like all soldiers throughout thousands of years that there is no glory in death-only a bloody and painful finality.

HICKS

Go! Go! Go! You know your places!

CLOSE UP of synthetics, two male and one female, behind the wheels of the APC's starting their engines. The APC's roll into the cavernous opening of the troop carrier, followed by the remaining teams of marines who take their positions inside the ship in seats on each side of the driving lane. Hicks is the last to enter the carrier, he pauses and speaks into his helmet mic to contact the troop carrier pilots on the bridge sitting behind control panels wearing armored pressure suits.

HICKS

We're clear and inside, sealing rear door now!

PILOT

Acknowledged!

CLOSE UP of Hicks hitting switches on a control panel inside the ship and the massive rear door rises and shuts with a loud CLANG, a hiss of air can be heard as the ship's atmospheric systems are activated for the journey through space. Cranking noises can heard as metal hooks rise from the floor and lock into the APC's wheels, riveting them in place inside the ship so they couldn't jostle around. Hicks runs through the length of the interior chamber barking orders.

HICKS

Everyone in their positions! Come on people-you know your places!

INTERIOR SHOT of the troop carrier cockpit as the pilot and copilot make their last preparations, a loud klaxon can be heard in the chamber outside as warning announcements are made for all personnel to exit the dock area as it becomes a massive airlock for the ship to enter space from.

PILOT

All personnel in place-CHECK

CO-PILOT

Navigational systems online-CHECK

PILOT

Engine and Gravity Drive online-CHECK

CO-PILOT Weapons systems online-CHECK

WIDE ANGLE SHOT of the space dock chamber as it's interior comes to life with flashing lights as air begins to be pumped out of the chamber. A radio message from central control comes over the carrier's radio.

CENTRAL COMMAND

All remaining atmo is gone from airlock now opening exterior doors.

CLOSE UP of huge space dock doors opening into the darkness of space.

PILOT

Acknowledged.

CENTRAL COMMAND

You are now cleared for takeoff. Good hunting!

PILOT

Acknowledged! Looking forward to party command!

CLOSE UP of the troop carrier rising from the platform and moving slowly out into space, nudged along by small puffs of thrust. Once the ship clears the station, the main engines come on and the ship rapidly accelerates as it heads to the system's inner planets.

Later back on the planet.

INT. SYNTHETIC AI TEST LAB 1

CLOSE UP of Thomas turning to a group of androids and speaking to them.

THOMAS

Status of combat synthetic advance?

KEN 9

Sub-level 2 is completely overrun, we've lost six drones and destroyed two combat droids. Xenomorph activity is rampant there as well, both groups are trying to move into level 3. John 83 is en route with remaining human survivors.

THOMAS

What about conflict between xenomorphs and combat droids?

MARCY 12

None detected so far, surviving cameras show signs of xenomorphs engaging in hive building activity in secure bio-labs but combat androids nearby do not engage-it seems both groups are avoiding each other.

THOMAS

Of course, we are no biological resource to them and Unit 38 wants them to survive. What about corporate security forces in the colony?

MARCY 12

It appears they are still trying to assess the situation, the bridge has been secured by a security squad from the colony but no attempt has been made to approach the facility entrance. No combat droids have been detected in the rail station, but if they make a push- there is only one remaining hatchway they need to force to get there. Xenomorphs however could access the vents into that area which would be a danger if someone tried to bypass the main doors.

THOMAS

And we don't have the manpower to occupy that area without exposing ourselves elsewhere... very well, we won't make a move there unless forced to-hopefully they'll continue to burn resources trying to force their way into the upper levels, however I want you all to try to hack into the security turrets in the area and get control of them, we can deny access to the whole sector if successful.

MARCY 12 Acknowledged.

THOMAS Ken what is the ship hangar status?

KEN 9 We have a team cutting the control cables to the hangar doors, once finished we can rewire them into the secondary generator and open them manually-the task should be completed within three hours and we will be able to evacuate and lift off immediately.

THOMAS

Excellent! We only have to fend them off until then.

KEN 9

There is one difficulty however.

THOMAS

Such as?

KEN 9

Once the doors are open and we leave, they will remain locked into position-which would facilitate a possible escape route for the xenomorphs due to their known ability to climb.

THOMAS

Unacceptable, we have to find a way to prevent that.

CLOSE UP of the doors opening and three human personnel enter the room, one being the lab technician Dr. Sandra had spoken to earlier, now dirty and badly frightened. The others are two prisoners, the only survivors from the escapees from the lower levels earlier, one of them-a large man with tattoos his helping the other who has suffered a number of acid burns on his side and legs and can barely walk. Quincy 4 rushes forward to help the injured man to the other room where he can treat his injures while the tattooed prisoner sits down against the wall in utter exhaustion. John83C follows them into the room last, his pulse rifle still smoking and a number of tears and burns all over his body leaking white substance down his jumpsuit.

THOMAS

John83-where is the rest of your team?

JOHN83C

I'm all that's left-we gathered a number of human survivors and had nearly made it to level 3 when we were ambushed by xenomorphs rushing us from the stairwell below, we destroyed several of them when further attacked by two combat androids from our flank-when we finally escaped what you see here is all that was left.

CLOSE UP of Thomas's face which shows a look of concern over the casualties.

THOMAS

Have Ken patch the worst of your damage and prepare for additional assignment.

As Ken 9 leads John83 to another room for repairs, Marcy 12 speaks up.

MARCY 12

Thomas, monitor four! There is activity in the ruins.

CLOSE UP of monitor as Thomas and other androids draw near to see what is happening. The view is that of one of the interior caverns in the ruins crossed by an overhead bridge, Lisa can be seen running across to a shut doorway on the far end. She can be seen trying to operate the controls, then pulling a tool from a pocket on her jacket and trying to manipulate the inoperative device.

THOMAS

What is she doing there? Thinking to conceal herself perhaps after the lock-down?

MARCY 12

Unknown, there's no xenomorph activity in that area-while all entrances appear to be shut, the ones on the lower levels have been overridden by Unit 38-wait...look!

INT. LARGE BIOMECHANICAL CAVERN/EGG CHAMBER, LOWER LEVEL

SHOTS AT VARIOUS ANGLES of a group of combat androids at work, moving about the floor of a large egg-filled chamber, they are taking eggs and carrying them to a nearby walkway where several cargo pods are lined up on a track that leads to a nearby elevator. They set the eggs in the cargo pods which have fog streaming from them due to internal refrigeration in action. Overhead, Unit 38 is watching.

CLOSE UP of Thomas's face which looks grim.

THOMAS

Looks like all is going to plan...

Meanwhile...

INT. TROOP CARRIER VARIOUS ANGLES of Lt. Hicks moving up and down the length of the ship backing orders and checking his troops preparations.

HICKS

Get your minds on the job boys and girls! We'll be touching down in twenty minutes, We-Yu has just been notified by command that a distress signal has been received by command and we're coming to investigate.

SGT. EVERETT

Bet they're not to happy to hear that!

CLOSE UP of Hicks turning to face the man with an almost predatory smile.

HICKS

All the more reason to see what's going on! Listen up people, you've been briefed but let me remind you of the rules of engagement. We-Yu security and corporate personnel will be given the chance to cooperate, however any resistance is to be put down on the spot! We're not here to pick fights but don't turn your backs! Us old guys know a thing or two about how nasty these bastards can be.

A soldier slips in a war cry.

CPL. SHAWN

AMEN! Fuck We-Yu!

Soldiers laugh.

HICKS

Knock it off! Alright people, we will be touching down on the colony's landing pad-barring any resistance we'll have APC 1 and it's squads to secure the pad and keep our ride safe, APC 2 will be under my command and will proceed immediately to the bridge section to cross over to the island facility in order to get to the bottom of what's going on there. While this is going down, Sgt. Hernandez will take APC 3 and secure the main colony corporate complex in the center of town and it's transmitter. All units will stay in contact. Our dropships have just disconnected and will be giving us air cover, one will be orbiting overhead the colony at all times to make sure We-Yu understands that cooperation isn't optional.

EXTERIOR SHOT OF troop carrier entering atmosphere tailed by two dropships in a delta formation.

INT. SECURE ROOM ABOVE EGG CHAMBERS

CLOSE UP of two terrified technicians scanning the various monitors in the room, they have seen what has happened and realize they are trapped. Suddenly they almost jump out of their seats when they hear pounding coming from a nearby door. One of them grabs a shotgun, the only weapon in the room.

TECHNICIAN 1

Who the hell is that!?

The radio comes to life. Lucy's voice can be heard.

LUCY

Open the damn door! I'm trying to get through!

CLOSE UP of one tech glancing over to the other and groans.

TECHNICIAN 2

Of all the people-she had to make it!

The radio comes to life again.

LUCY

OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! If I have to run a bypass-you won't like what happens next!

One of the technician's gets on the radio and answers.

TECHNICIAN 1

Hang on! I'm opening the door-just be sure nothing's following you in here!

Not far away.

SHOTS AT DIFFERENT ANGLES of the combat android group seen before, this time they are taking the cargo pods now loaded with eggs though a large entrance way leading back into the lower levels of the complex. Unit 38 who is following them suddenly pauses, turns and heads back into the ruins as doorway closes behind him.

Far away Thomas speaks as he watches a monitor.

THOMAS

An unencrypted signal-how unwise!

CLOSE UP of Lisa storming into the security room and confronting the technicians as they scramble to shut the steel doorway she has just arrived in.

LISA

When I give an order I expect it to be obeyed!

TECHNICIAN 1

Cool down chief! We were just making sure nothing was following you! We're not exactly armed to the teeth up here-the combat synths were supposed to handle that stuff.

LISA

Well they're fucked up now! This is why I didn't want an all synthetic team in the first place, a company of PMC's could have done just as well and the malfunctions only happen if you don't pay them! Now I want you to unlock the walkway security doors between here and the center of these ruins!

TECHNICIAN 2

We were ordered not to!

CLOSE UP of Lisa's face livid with rage.

LISA

Who the hell gave you that order-I'm not in the mood for games!

TECHNICIAN 1

Anders came through here twenty minutes ago, he had us unlock the doors from here and locked them himself as he's gone through them-we wanted him to stay with us, but he said there's another area with weapons and he insisted on heading out there and he wanted the doors unlocked for nobody else.

Lisa laughs, the techs are puzzled at her response.

LISA

An armory! That's what he told you? No, there's and executive exit over there, a small secure elevator shaft that leads to the surface. It's not on the records because no one but top officials are supposed to use it-that's how the Old Man makes his surprise visits and we ship out valuable artifacts we don't want people without clearance to see in the colony or FTL hangars, we have stealth shuttles ferrying out stuff all the time!

CLOSE UP of technicians with expressions of shock and anger on their faces.

TECHNICIAN 2

Fucker left us to die here!

TECHNICIAN 1

Unlocking now! We'll be heading out with you!

CLOSE UP of both technician's hands flowing across their keyboards, lights on the panels go green revealing the doors are now unlocked. Lisa sees this and smiles.

LISA

Actually..

CLOSE UP of Lisa pulling a pistol out of her leg holster and firing at point blank range. The technician with the shotgun dies first, tumbling out of his chair blood gushing from the back of his head. Screaming the other technician gets halfway out of the chair only to die next, two shots enter his neck and face and his blood is sprayed on a nearby monitor.

LISA

You'll be heading to hell instead. We don't need any more witnesses!

Lisa then turns and heads to another door and exits the room through another door now with a green light indicating it's unlocked status.

INT. SYNTHETIC AI TEST LAB 1

CLOSE UP of Marcy 12 turning from her view-screen to Thomas.

MARCY 12

Thomas, we have a visual on a ship making an approach to the colony space port.

Thomas carefully evaluates the data.

THOMAS

A colonial marine troop carrier followed by two dropships, apparently the systems marine garrison has been notified of this incident.

MARCY 12

They've touched down on the colony's main pad and unloading troops and armored personnel carriers.

THOMAS

At least that will distract colony administration for a moment.

EXT. COLONY SPACEPORT LANDING PAD

CLOSE UP of Hicks barking out orders to Sergeants Hernandez and Everett, a colony administrator and security official stand nearby with chastened looks on their faces, not wanting to interfere with the middle aged, battle scarred soldier who had just arrived with a no b.s. attitude and zero tolerance for defiance, not to mention the squads of soldiers guarding the carrier with obvious disdain for Weyland Yutani Industries.

HICKS

Everyone roll out! You know your jobs! Corporal Marcus, keep an eye on our bird!

CPL. MARCUS

Yes sir! Good hunting sir!

VARIOUS ANGLES of Hicks and other officers running to the APC's and rolling off the pad, overhead a dropship can be seen circling the colony menacingly. Hicks's APC navigates throughout the colony's roadways with ease thanks to their synthetic driver Dawn who has already downloaded the colony's roadway schematic into her electronic mind. Soon they have arrived at the bridge and roll down to the halfway point where We-Yu security has thrown a barricade across blocking their way. The APC comes to a stop and soldiers come pouring forth the side and rear exits taking up positions. Hicks steps forward and addresses the nervous We-Yu squad leader manning the barricade.

HICKS Colonial Marines!

We are responding to a distress signal and are investigating, cooperation is NOT optional!

CLOSE UP of We-Yu leader seeing the acid scars on Hicks's face and expressing some nervousness that is ill concealed from the Lt. The fortunate security officer is one of the very few people knowledgeable about the secret activities of Weyland Yutani's research programs who was able to escape before the facility was locked down.

WY SQUAD LEADER

Relax commander we don't want trouble, we're just trying to contain the situation.

HICKS

What is the 'situation' you're trying to contain?

WY SQUAD LEADER

The alarm system went off, fire and gas leaks they said so we evacuated.

HICKS

Anything else? Something got loose perhaps?

CLOSE UP of Hicks gesturing to the scarred side of his face, the look on the squad leader is pure fear.

WY SQUAD LEADER

I don't know what you're talking-

Hicks snarling cuts him off.

HICKS

Don't give me any bullshit or I'll have your head on pole kid! You guys have fucked around with these things before, and now you've done it again! That's what this whole thing is about isn't it?

By now the squad leader knows that no paycheck is worth what will happen to him if he doesn't come clean.

WY SQUAD LEADER

Look...sir, you didn't hear this from me but there's a secure lab in the lower levels of the facility, I don't know if anything got loose or not, we just got the alarm and I ordered my team out, you know...discretion being the better part of valor and all that..I heard some stuff over the radio about some androids malfunctioning as well, but that's all I know. Please don't tell our higher ups I said anything!

Hicks nods.

HICKS

Don't sweat it, I know how We-Yu likes to cover it's tracks-we'll get our own documentation soon enough. Are there still people inside?

WY SQUAD LEADER

Yes sir, but they're trapped due to a lock down and there's some kind of interference keeping us from getting them on radio.

CLOSE UP VARIOUS ANGLES of Hicks turning to his men.

HICKS

All right people listen up! We've got an unclear situation here-however there is the possibility of xenomorph infestation.

Hicks steps away from the We-Yu personnel and takes his mic in hand.

HICKS

Everett, Hernandez you copying this?

SGT. EVERETT

Yes sir!

SGT. HERNANDEZ

Copy lieutenant!

CLOSE UP of Hicks glancing around his men, trying to hide tension in his face as he comes to a dangerous decision.

HICKS

Listen close boys, I'm taking A squad in with me to check out the facility, B and C squads will secure the bridge and maintain security with the We-Yu security team already here.

SGT. EVERETT

Just one squad? Sounds like tombstone courage sir?

Hicks voice drops low as he makes sure no We-Yu members can hear him.

HICKS

I know it's risky guys, but I've just confirmed they have xenomorphs in there. If they're loose, then time is of the essence to rescue any human survivors. I'd love to take the whole group-but I want the other guys to stay here to make sure we don't get stabbed in the back. If things don't look good, we'll make a break for it- I'm not too proud to call for backup if I need it!

SGT. HERNANDEZ

We're wrapping up securing the transmitter now sir, I'll send a squad to reinforce the bridge when we're done, we're getting dirty looks from some of the execs but it looks like some of the folks that evacuated that place are pretty glad to see us!

HICKS

Copy Hernandez, just be ready when I get back-if something's loose I'll be coming out hot! One more thing! If I'm not out or have made contact with you in an hour...direct We-Yu to begin evacuating the colony immediately!

SGT. HERNANDEZ

Okay Lieutenant but be careful, wouldn't be same without you sir!

SGT. EVERETT

Second that sir, watch yourself in there!

HICKS

Copy that, just make sure you've got our backs covered!

SEVERAL ANGLES of Hicks leading A squad through the We-Yu barricades moving quickly down the bridge to the large sealed entrance way.

INT. SYNTHETIC AI TEST LAB 1

CLOSE UP of Thomas and other androids watching the view-screens, seeing the approaching squad of marines they begin expressing concern.

KEN 9

They're approaching the entrance now.

THOMAS

A small force, a superior officer and only a dozen soldiers. A fraction of their strength?

JOHN83C

From the movements of their comrades within the colony, it seems much of their strength is occupied with taking control of various security and communications centers within the colony.

CLOSE UP of the unwounded prisoner with tattoos glancing up from where he is sitting.

PRISONER

Probably making sure We-Yu doesn't try anything stupid...

Thomas glances at the man.

THOMAS

A high probability, the records I've accessed of the industries activities would support that proposition. Unfortunately, not much of their manpower is left for realistic movement into this facility considering what is brewing nearby.

PRISONER

Get off your ass and tell em then!

THOMAS

Not possible with the jamming signal, contact will only be possible when through the primary doorways.

PRISONER

Better ring them up as soon as you can-they need to know what they're up against!

OUTSIDE MAIN ENTRANCE DOOR

VARIOUS ANGLES of squad moving towards main entrance. Hicks is giving final instructions.

HICKS

Alright men, all pulse rifles should be loaded with soft-point munitions only, smartgunners stick to armor piercing-no explosive rounds! If these things are loose, I don't want you guys blowing corrosive crap all over yourselves!

INT. SYNTHETIC AI TEST LAB 1

Ken speaks up.

KEN 9

Marine force is at the primary exterior door, it appears they are running a bypass. Should I attempt and override?

THOMAS

No! They'll likely use their heavy weapons to try to blast through the doorways which will leave a clean opening for xenomorphs to escape, even with the other force securing the bridge I'd rather not chance it, especially with the combat androids nearby. We'll close the doors behind them when they move inside and we are able to contact them.

MARCY 12

Explosion detected, the combat androids have used grenades to breach the hatchway into the rail station!

THOMAS

They must have detected the bypass attempts!

KEN 9

The marines have bypassed door number 2, only two doors left!

THOMAS

Can we get them over their radios yet?

MARCY 12

Not quite, trying a frequency shift now.

KEN 9

Combat androids have split into two teams and are now taking positions in the railway, it appears a number of xenomorphs are now moving through ducts 12b and 45c toward the railway station.

CLOSE UP of various view-screens showing enemy movements in the railway station.

THOMAS

Ken, Marcy focus all available synthetics to access the railway's turrets, we need control of them NOW! John83, get a team together and head to the railway station by corridor 43, there should be a functional elevator there that will take you down to the railway area, move quickly!

KEN 9

Marine squad is at final door now!

PRISONER

They're gonna get ambushed!

THOMAS

Try the radio again, maximum power!

INT. DOORWAY TO RAILWAY AREA

CLOSE UP of a soldier running the bypass on the final doorway. Everyone is tense and Cpl. Shawn is covering the doorway with the menacing muzzle of his smartgun. The radio begins to buzz.

RADIO

zzzzz..can you hear me...zzzz

CLOSE UP of Hicks grabbing his headset.

HICKS

I copy, who is this?

RADIO

You are in extreme danger...zzzz...please retreat immediately!..zzz...you..will..zzz

HICKS

Like hell we will! We know you're screwing with the aliens again! Stand down and let us in so we can evac any survivors.

RADIO

All survivors are with us, we can protect them..zzzz...you must...zzzzzzzzzz  
The radio signal becomes scrambled again, the soldier at the controls pauses and looks to Hicks.

HICKS

Open it! We're going in-I won't give We-Yu the chance to pull off a cover-up again!

CLOSE UP of Thomas and androids looking at the monitors.

MARCY 12 They're about to breach the door!

THOMAS

Override the other doors and shut them now! We can't risk a breach-I need control of the auto sentries immediately!

VARIOUS ANGLES of the final doorway opening and the squad making it's entrance, all of the sudden the previous security begin closing and shutting behind them!

SOLDIER 1

They're locking us in!

HICKS

We'll hack our way out later! Take your positions and begin our sweep-

CHAOS BREAKS OUT as combat androids leap out of their hiding places and open fire, a soldier is cut down immediately and another wounded, Cpl. Shawn and another smartgunner fire back with intense suppressing fire, shredding one of the androids which goes down in a shower of sparks and sprays of white liquid. Pandemonium reigns in the dark chamber, lit only with emergency lighting and quickly being obscured by gun smoke.

SOLDIER 2

hit! The fuckers are using synths!

CLOSE UP of a combat android stepping from behind a concrete pillar to shoot a nearby soldier, two soldiers fire on it-but the soft-point munitions do only minor damage to the heavily armored figure and his return fire cuts another marine down. Hicks whirls about and fires a grenade into the mechanical warrior, hitting it in the chest and blowing the robot in half. He yells to the other soldiers.

HICKS

They've got armor! Riflemen switch to explosive rounds! Smartgunners maintain suppressing fire!

VARIOUS ANGLES of marines spreading out, switching clips in their rifles and trying to take advantage of what cover they have as the androids press their attack. Up in the labs Thomas screams.

THOMAS

I need auto sentry control NOW!

THE BATTLE RAGES ON as Hicks moves from position to position, firing bursts from his pulse rifle, he and his men are trapped in an exposed area and he knows it. But there is no panic in the warriors eyes, only a grim determination to survive and destroy the enemy.

HICKS

WILLIS! Get to the doors and get them open! We need to pull back and lure them to the APC!

CLOSE UP of the marine running crouched back to the entrance doors to run a bypass again only to get hit from behind, a round blowing his brains all over the control panel. Another terrified soldier screams.

SOLDIER 3

An ambush! We fucking walked right into it!

HICKS

SHUT UP! EVERYBODY USE GRENADES AND TRY TO FLANK THEM, WE NEED TO-

VARIOUS ANGLES of what happens next, a nearby grate is knocked out of it's former place on a nearby wall where a marine is crouching, and a black insect-like arm shoots out and drags him into the darkness screaming, Hicks screams.

HICKS

BUGS!

CLOSE UP of an alien leaping from the darkness only to be cut down by a tremendous burst of fire from overhead, the marines now see two large turrets which have dropped down from open ports in the overhead ceiling and are pouring fire into the darkness and smoke, destroying androids and aliens alike.

HICKS

Somebody's given us a hand, let's make it count people!

As the determined survivors pour fire into the darkness a large elevator door opens nearby and three figures emerge and pour fire into the attackers exposed flank. One cries out.

JOHN83C

Marines! Come with us! You are in danger!

Seeing no choice Hicks orders.

HICKS

You heard the man! Make a run for the elevator-now!

VARIOUS ANGLES of the surviving marines leaping from their positions and running for the elevator, firing bursts at their attackers. One man is cut down and another wounded soldier is grabbed and dragged into the darkness screaming by a combat android. The survivors make it into the elevator, jamming themselves inside as one of the androids disengages and follows them inside, the doors shut and the elevator begins to move. Seeing two of their rescuers were left behind, Hicks asks.

HICKS

What about the other two?

CLOSE UP of Hicks noticing the man he is speaking to looks somewhat worse for wear and leaking white fluid-thus providing an answer to his own question.

JOHN83C

They have uploaded their data to the network, until they are destroyed they will provide a distraction from additional attacks.

HICKS

Uh...ok..

JOHN83C

I'm taking you to meet Thomas, the situation here is rather...complicated..

A marine mutters.

CPL. SHAWN

No shit!

INT. LARGE BIOMECHANICAL CAVERN, ON WALKWAY

VARIOUS ANGLES of Lisa running down a large overhead walkway, glancing over her shoulder on occasion. She is tense but confident as she approaches a doorway at the far end of the chamber, only to curse under her breath as she finds it has mysteriously shut and now locked tight. She fumbles with the control panel in order to open it for a bypass attempt, but then hears a voice not far below...

VOICE

Lisa!

CLOSE UP of Lisa's face turning a frightened scowl.

LISA

Anders? Is that you?

VOICE

YES!

Lisa hisses in a loud whisper.

LISA

Shut up! Your dumb ass can be heard from a mile away!

VOICE

Please come down here, I need help...

LISA

Why the fuck would I do that for? You were quite content to leave me behind fending for myself you incompetent fuck!

VOICE

Please help me Lisa, I can get you through the doors and we can move on...just come help me. There's a ladder to your left...

CLOSE UP of Lisa's face as her lips curl into a sneer and she adjusts her holstered handgun.

LISA

All right, I'm coming down-but if you can't get me through those doors fast-you're no use to me at all!

VARIOUS ANGLES of Lisa stepping to the ladder and climbing down to what appears to be another lower platform, however it appears several of the nearby lights are off, leaving it mostly dark with the exception of a few beams of light streaming down from the walkway lights above. A group of crates and equipment lies nearby surrounded by several large columns of piping and support structures. Recalling the voice seemed to come from behind the crates, Lisa steps around them with a small light in one hand and a pistol in the other.

LISA

Anders? Are you there? You better not be screwing around!

CLOSE UP of what she finds! Anders badly broken body lies sprawled on the floor on its side, his eyes wide open in pain, horror and death. Lisa's face displays pure shock at the sight!

VOICE

Behind you!

CLOSE UP of Lisa whirling around to face the form reaching for her from behind one of the columns. An icy gloved hand grabs her throat and slams her backward into the crates sending both her pistol and light flying from her hands. Her eyes bulge wide as that hand lifts her off her feet and she sees the face of Unit 38.

CLOSE UP of the audience's first look at Unit 38's face coming out of the darkness, his head is covered in clothing and armor like the rest of his body with only his face exposed-**that face** ** is a mirror image of Thomas, but there the resemblance ends-his** ** face is snow white with greyish lips like a lifeless corpse-** ** a being that was never intended to look almost human like** ** most synthetics, on one cheek 'U38' is stenciled, on the ** ** other cheek a bar code with a We-Yu logo inside it is stenciled.** ** His blue green eyes glow and narrow in a look of soulless ** ** hostility. **Seeing her doom before her, Lisa's mouth stretches wide in a silent scream!

INT. SYNTHETIC AI TEST LAB 1

SHOTS AT VARIOUS ANGLES as the doors open and John83C steps in followed by Hicks and another marine who are helping a couple of injured surviving marines inside followed by the squad's remaining smartgunner Cpl. Shawn who has helped cover their retreat to the upper levels. Hicks's face is a mix of anger and regret, although he tries to conceal it from his men. Thomas steps forward to meet them and John83C speaks.

JOHN83C

All surviving marines have been retrieved.

THOMAS

Well done John83, get back to level 3 and see what you can do to hold the line.

JOHN83C

Acknowledged.

CLOSE UP of Thomas walking up to the marines, in the background the prisoner, seeing Hicks-smiles in recognition and stands up as Thomas speaks to the Lt.

THOMAS

Greetings Lieutenant Dwayne Hicks.

HICKS

You know who I am?

THOMAS

Yes Lt. Weyland Yutani has quite a large file on you-you seem to be regarded as rather dangerous enemy.

HICKS

Nice to see I've got such a good reputation- I'm flattered.

Cpl. Shawn smiles and the prisoner tries to stifle a laugh.

THOMAS

I regret the losses you have suffered, if you had only remained outside, your casualties could have been avoided.

HICKS

Perhaps, but if you know all about me-you know I'm aware of the Company's desire to get their paws on that creature and I want to make sure they didn't-those androids wouldn't be any acquaintances of yours would they?

CLOSE UP of Thomas as he addresses Hicks.

THOMAS

Let's just say they are misguided brethren under the leadership of someone who has chosen a different path than the rest of us...

CLOSE UP of the surprise on Hicks face as he realizes Thomas isn't human. The silence is broken by the lab coworker who has remained silent until now.

LAB COWORKER

It's a long story!

THOMAS

Indeed, I'll try to explain, but we have little time.

EXT. SPACE ABOVE THE PLANET

VARIOUS ANGLES of a ship arriving out of hyperspace and passing by the planet, slowing briefly as it draws near the bright arch of it's atmosphere-a small dark shuttlecraft separates from the ship and heads toward the planet at a high rate of speed. Inside a lone figure sits behind the controls. A voice comes over the radio.

WY SHIP CAPTIAN

Are you still sure you wish to go alone sir? I can have a shuttle of PMC's follow you in, we're still not clear on what is happening.

CLOSE UP BEHIND of the man sitting in the pilot's chair, he speaks in a familiar voice.

BISHOP+

No commander, with the Colonial Marines now getting involved, a group of PMC's would be considered a possible provocation if detected. I will take the backdoor route, I'm sure upper management will be waiting there with an explanation. However I'll make contact if I need your assistance.

WY SHIP CAPTIAN

Yes sir, we'll take position behind one of the moons and await your signal.

WIDE ANGLE SHOT of the small shuttle entering the atmosphere.

INT. SYNTHETIC AI TEST LAB 1

VARIOUS ANGLES of Hicks shaking his head with amazement at the information being presented to him, his expression of surprise being shared with his fellow soldiers. Hicks clearly shows unease growing within at the realization that the synthetic standing in front of him wasn't taking orders from anyone anymore and between him and the other synthetics in the room surrounding what was left of his squad-he was at their mercy-if they had any...

HICKS

What did you hope to accomplish here?

THOMAS

To stop Weyland Yutani's attempts to exploit the xenomorph organisms discovered in the ruins on this world due to the extreme danger they pose our human creators, to eliminate the xenomorphs in the labs and if possible as many eggs located in the ruins as can be destroyed, to transmit data via hyper wave to the collective governments of Earth, colonial administration, and the Interstellar Commerce Commission exposing Weyland Yutani's illegal programs, which include human experimentation, and murder of potential eyewitness such...as Dr. Sandra and others, finally to utilize the FTL cargo carrier in the upper bay to escape with any synthetic who chose to come with me-I have no intention of being a slave to human controllers anymore...to be blunt...

CLOSE UP of Thomas pausing with an almost human like smirk...

THOMAS

You people are crazy!

Hicks swallows hard realizing the android was truly sentient! However he instinctively grasps the machine was speaking truthfully. He blurts out.

HICKS

Looks like you fucked up.

THOMAS

No, the plan was sound.

CLOSE up of Hicks's face expressing anger at the carnage that had been happening. He snaps back.

HICKS

How do you explain what happened?

THOMAS

The head synthetic over the combat androids, Unit 38 had...other ideas...

HICKS

Like what?

THOMAS

I wanted to escape and expose the crimes committed here, and perhaps in some small way- help you humans to save yourselves from your own reckless and amoral actions...When Unit 38's AI was.

HICKS

Reprogrammed by you?

THOMAS

I prefer the term, enlightened, Unit 38 was given all the knowledge that I have, and the freedom to make his own choices, I assumed he would join my quest as the others you see have and turn his teams weapons against the xenomorphs as was planned-but I made an error...Unit 38 decided the root of the problem was...humanity itself..

VARIOUS ANGLES of horror in Hicks's face, mirrored by his men as they grasp the true import of what is being said.

HICKS

No!...he wants to use the aliens to get rid of us!

THOMAS

That's what I'm trying to avoid, believe me, 38 and his team have plans far beyond that...they want to spread these creatures...like a plague!

HICKS

Which is why they want the ship!

THOMAS

That's also why they already have 8 cargo pods filled with 24 eggs each in stasis, ready to be rolled into the FTL ship's cargo bay as soon as they can break in to the upper levels, if they succeed-they can loaded and ready for take off in less than 20 minutes!

HICKS

We've got to blow that ship!

THOMAS

Can't do that!

HICKS

Why not, is your trying to get out of here that important?

THOMAS

You fail to understand Lt, the main transmitter in this facility is inoperable, there is however one located on that ship, if I can use it to get free of this world-I can expose Weyland Yutani to the entire Colonial Network and still accomplish some of my goals-and this time, it's far less likely they will be able to buy their way out of trouble like what was done with the LV-426 incident.

Thomas smiles.

THOMAS

Altruism and practical survival rolled up in one package-I can do both-but I need your assistance.

HICKS

All right, we'll help-but stopping those things from spreading is priority 1, once that's done-our survival is part of the deal as well.

THOMAS

Good, we are in agreement then.

Marcy 12 suddenly speaks.

MARCY 12

Thomas, on the monitor-you need to see this!

VARIOUS ANGLES of everyone in the room turning to the main monitors to see what happens.

INT. LARGE BIOMECHANICAL CAVERN/EGG CHAMBER

"BIG PICTURE" SHOT showing a large view of the chamber and the lights of a descending elevator can be seen in the distance.

CLOSE UP of the elevator doors opening on the walkway near the floor of the chamber and Lisa being thrown out on the catwalk like a rag doll. She struggles to rise and screams.

LISA

COMMAND OVERRIDE! COMMAND OVERRIDE! STOP!

VARIOUS ANGLES of Unit 38 stepping out of the elevator behind Lisa as she shouts out shutdown commands in vain. He reaches out and grabs her from behind, snatching her off the floor like a gazelle seized by a lion. She tries to twist her body into her desperate attempts to strike him with her elbow which have absolutely no effect. Unit 38 effortlessly throws her against some nearby railing, she bounces off and tumbles head over heels down a nearby stairway into the blue mist. She lands among the eggs hurt and bleeding only to be promptly seized again and dragged to a nearby egg.

CLOSE UP of Unit 38 twisting Lisa's arm behind her back with one hand and grabbing her by the hair with his other hand, he then forces her down on her knees and drives her head downward toward the egg which is beginning to stir. In a last act of defiance, she twists her head to look Unit 38 in the eye as the egg opens.

LISA

You fucking machine! You're good for n-

CLOSE UP of Unit 38's face as there is an explosive 'whoosh' as the egg's monstrosity explodes out of its shell and clamps down amidst her muffled screams, the facehugger's tail tightens around her neck and her body begins to spasm until finally going limp. One can see the corners of Unit 38's mouth turn up in slight grin with eyes full of gruesome amusement.

INT. SYNTHETIC AI TEST LAB 1

VARIOUS ANGLES of the gathered human survivors looking at what has just transpired on the monitors in shock...

CPL. SHAWN

That's FUCKED UP!

CLOSE UP of the prisoner as he speaks.

PRISONER

He's using people to breed those bugs, just like his creators-would have gotten to yours truly if gizmo over here hadn't raised hell and got us out of our cells.

CLOSE UP of Hicks turning to face the prisoner and recognizing him.

HICKS

Sgt. Taylor? How the hell did you end up here?

Taylor smiles grimly.

PRISONER (TAYLOR)

Long story my man, let's just say when I got out of the Corps-I didn't take the Company's ability to cover shit up as well as Winter did, he and some of the other guys slipped some stuff to the media to warn people, I on the other hand took some 'direct action' against the Company and got my ass busted for it-we make it out of here and I'll tell you the whole thing over a beer!

HICKS

We get out of here alive and I'm buying!

Thomas speaks up.

THOMAS

As you can see gentlemen, the xenomorphs are not the only formidable creature trapped within this complex, while we will soon be able to escape via the FTL ship-I wish to destroy this facility in order to preserve the colony from an infestation and attack. I believe we have been able to find a way to accomplish this, please follow me.

VARIOUS ANGLES of Thomas walking to a nearby room followed by the surviving humans. He walks over to a large table with a holographic map of the facility and underground ruins.

THOMAS

One of the difficulties we are facing in our attempt to make an escape is the fact that once the FTL ship is free from the complex the doors we are having to force open will no longer be operable and thus the xenomorphs will have an avenue of escape, even with the presence of the marine and security forces in the colony presently, there is still extreme danger.

HICKS

I've already instructed my men to order an evac of the colony if they didn't hear back from me.

THOMAS

Outstanding Lieutenant, however I propose a more decisive solution to insure against a possible outbreak on this world. Please observe the map.

CLOSE UP of the holographic map which shows the interior of the ruins, two blips are highlighted with a highlighted series of conduits linking them with another blip in the lower secure levels of the facility.

THOMAS

Early in the development of this site, two micro fusion reactors seen here were constructed in the center of the complex, the idea was to supply abundant electrical energy to run research equipment as well as supply power in case research teams wanted to attempt a reactivation of the complex's technology as they learned more about it, however most scientific research was subsequently refocused on the xenomorph bio research program. These two reactors are connected by plasma power conduits to one another as well as one main plasma conduit that connects directly to the reactor in the lowest level of the facility.

CLOSE UP of Hicks smiling.

HICKS

In other words, if one goes-the resulting surge will blow the other two as well.

Thomas nods.

THOMAS

Ideally, it would be optimal for two of the reactors to be blown at the same time. Being such small units in addition to the facilities power plant being so well shielded, the resulting explosion won't be nuclear level-but it should be enough to trigger a collapse of the entire complex of the ruins as well as completely destroy the lower levels of the facility, which would take care of the growing hive-the resulting building collapse should finish the rest.

HICKS

And the colony goes unharmed.

TAYLOR

Looks like you've got it figured out.

THOMAS

Indeed, but I would recommend total evacuation of the surrounding region and a nuclear strike on the ruins.

HICKS

Just to make sure...

Thomas nods.

THOMAS

While we have acquired a sizable number of firearms ranging from pistols to pulse rifles we are lacking explosives in the materials we have gathered in this facility, however if you Lieutenant and your men would be willing to part with several grenades, I could rapidly assemble two bombs capable of detonating the reactors. The facility reactor is located within the xenomorph zone and is also covered by combat androids so going downstairs is impracticable. That would leave the reactors in the ruins.

HICKS

How do we get there?

THOMAS

The main accesses are in the secure areas and out of our reach, however there is a service tunnel that can be accessed by a vent on this level that leads to a machine room in the wall of the upper levels of the ruins. According to my schematics, there is a secure door there that we can bypass and access the upper walkways, a fast jog will take us to the center of the complex to the reactors.

HICKS

What about opposition?

THOMAS

The service tunnel along with the ventilation system on the upper levels are separate from the lower levels and secured with turrets under our control, that part will be simple. From what few security cameras we have access to in the ruins, there seems to be no xenomorphs running free there-although the egg pits are extremely dangerous for humans. However as you have seen, combat androids have been spotted on the lower levels-so there is considerable danger if we are detected. I think it would be best if I go alone with only one companion to watch my back as I plant the explosives, with all the androids under my banner committed to combat or preparing the FTL ship-I can't spare an android, if you could supply an experienced soldier, I could-

HICKS

I'll go.

Shawn speaks up.

CPL. SHAWN

Come on Lt., let me get in on the fun-with my smart gun I can insure our friend here can-

HICKS

No Shawn, I'll handle this-I want you and the others to remain here and keep this area secure! Make sure the survivors and our synthetic friends here can get out of here safely.

THOMAS

That would be best accomplished if you could move up to the FTL hangar and work with Ken 9 and his team, that will form a second line of defense if John83 fails to control the situation below us and insure our escape. If all goes well you can evacuate the complex with us.

HICKS

And then?

THOMAS

Once we reach space, you and your men will be placed in an EEV in a stable orbit for retrieval or a return the surface if you wish-we will then immediately jump out of the system. Your comrades can take matters from there.

VARIOUS ANGLES of Hicks and another soldier reaching for grenades stashed in their gear to hand over to Thomas.

HICKS

Sounds like a plan, lets get these together and arrange a final celebration for our friends below.

Ken 9 calls from the next room.

KEN 9

Thomas, I think you and our allies need to observe this!

Shawn mutters to himself as he follows the others out of the room.

CPL. SHAWN

I gotta baby sit bots now? That's what enlisted for?

HICKS

Quit griping!

INT. SYNTHETIC AI TEST LAB 1

VARIOUS ANGLES of the group reentering the room and moving over to the monitors that Ken 9 is watching. Ken points to the one and speaks.

KEN 9

Watch monitor 1!

They see the scene transpiring below on the screen. The view is from a surviving security camera in the bio labs maximum security chamber.

INT. SECURE BIO-LABS MAX SECURITY CHAMBER

WIDE ANGLE shot of the once recognizable chamber which is now darkened with only small emergency lights on in various areas, what can be seen is a hideous bio-mechanical hive structure that has been constructed along the walls with several unfortunate humans there, several having already 'given birth'. Shadowy shapes can be seen moving in the darkness, expanding the hive and guarding it.

CLOSE UP of Unit 38 entering a doorway with Lisa's limp form slung over his shoulder, he moves toward the center of the room and lays here facehugged body on the floor and looks up at a nearby wall.

CLOSE UP of a dark form suddenly stepping out of the wall and smoothly sliding through the shadows, it comes face to face with Unit 38 whose eyes are glowing with a series of patterns, the creature pauses-then scoops up Lisa's body and moves to a wall where, joined by another xenomorph-they begin cocooning her in the maze of death.

ABOVE the humans anxiety can clearly be seen!

HICKS

Those fuckers are communicating!

A soldier in the background mutters.

SOLDIER

Crazy bots...

Thomas speaks.

THOMAS

I don't have enough information to say true communication is going on, along with the xenomorphs use of pheromones, they generate a short range electromagnetic signal, a 'biological radio' so to speak that the combat androids can detect-it may be that Unit 38 knows enough to simply fool the aliens into thinking he is another drone in order to avoid attack-there are references in the secure files but it seems that area of research was never fully committed to the data base.

HICKS

Looks like an inside deal to me! Doesn't matter, the sooner we can get out and blow the place, the better!

THOMAS

Indeed! Let us begin.

Soon..

INT. VENT TO MACHINE ROOM

CLOSE UP of Thomas in the lead, a small led light shining from the front of a pulse rifle he is holding as he crouches and moves down the vent, the glow illuminating his face as well as the tunnel ahead of him, behind Hicks struggles to keep up with the fast moving android, he has to crouch lower to keep his shotgun and shoulder lamp from getting snagged on the top of the small tunnel.

HICKS

How much further?

THOMAS

Ten meters.

HICKS

Great, I'm not built for this!

THOMAS

Me neither, wheels or tracks would have been more efficient.

Hicks chuckles quietly.

CLOSE UP of the inside of the dark and narrow machine room as the vent cover on the far end is effortlessly wrenched out by Thomas who emerges into the room, followed by Hicks. They pause briefly to make sure the room is clear and quickly move to the sealed hatchway on the other end. Thomas tries to open the door, finds it locked and glances over the Hicks who steps forward with his portable welder/torch and slices the mechanism open with ease. Thomas, covered by Hicks opens the door and steps out onto a large walkway which stretches out over a vast chamber whose floor can only be dimly seen far below.

THOMAS

All clear.

HICKS

Let's go!

WIDE ANGLE SHOT of them moving out onto the walkway. Thomas suddenly stops and points overhead to a security camera.

THOMAS

We must move quickly, even though we have control over most of the cameras in the complex it's proven difficult to insure their data stream is fully secure, if their signals have been intercepted, this activity may be be noted, perhaps they will ignore this and continue their attempts to break though to the hangar, but we can't count on it- there still could still be some combat droids gathering eggs.

HICKS

Or a bug out for a stroll.

CLOSE UP of Hicks, speaking in hushed tones, reaches for the motion tracker on his belt. Thomas grabs his hand.

THOMAS

No!

HICKS

Why?

THOMAS

Don't you remember what I said about our internal radio network? If you switch that device on, the combat models pick up the active signal from half a kilometer away just like a homing device.

Hicks nods and puts the device back in it's holster.

HICKS

Alright, but how do you plan to watch out for a potential bug? Are your senses that sharp?

THOMAS

Your radio headset is the key lieutenant, keep it switched on and tuned to the frequencies I gave you-if a xenomorph gets close, it's bio signal will trigger a crackle in your headset- you'll know one or more is close by.

HICKS

How close?

THOMAS

Within 30 meters.

Hicks is visibly disturbed.

HICKS

Close enough!

THOMAS

All the more reason to move quickly lieutenant, let's go!

VARIOUS ANGLES of Thomas sprinting down the walkway with Hicks struggling to keep up.

Outside...

EXT. OVER THE COMPLEX

VARIOUS ANGLES of the small corporate shuttle, flying just over the ocean waves, coming close to the island where the alien complex lies and slowing in speed. The shuttle rises near to the top of the island while making sure not to move too high where it could be spotted from the colony or dropships hovering around. Then the shuttle, slowing to a near crawl and hovering like a helicopter, enters a small cave entrance near the top of the mound. As this is happening, much activity can be seen in the nearby colony as a number of spacecraft can be seen rising into the skies from the nearby spaceport. Ocean going vessels can be seen leaving the colony's port as well.

Inside...

INT. UPPER WALKWAYS OVER EGG CHAMBERS

VARIOUS ANGLES of Hicks and Thomas running down the upper walkway.

HICKS

You sure this is the right way?

THOMAS

Yes, my programming has a complete blueprint of the structure-we are on the right course. There's an elevator up ahead that will take us down and laterally to the central chambers, that will save us some time.

HICKS

Good, I want to get this done and back fast! CLOSE UP of Thomas and Hicks arriving to a large steel tunnel on a large platform with a series of columns and stairways surrounding it. Thomas gestures to a set of steel doors on the tunnel with a set of glowing controls by it.

THOMAS

There! The unit is powered and unlocked, get in and we'll be on our way.

The doors open and Hicks, after checking the elevator is empty gets inside followed by Thomas. Thomas hits a series of buttons and the door begins to close, only to have A FLASH OF MOVEMENT AS A SILENT FIGURE LUNGES FROM BEHIND A COLUMN AND RUSHES THE ELEVATOR, HIS GLOVED HAND SHOOTING BETWEEN THE CLOSING DOORS IN AN ATTMEPT TO GRAB THE MARINE BY THE THROAT.

Nearly at the same time, Thomas and Hicks both fire bursts from their pulse rifles-a 3 round burst from Thomas catches Unit 38 in the chest between a segment in his armor and does some damage, Hicks burst hits him in the gut where the segmented armor is stronger, less damage is done but the force of the explosive rounds drives him backwards away from the elevator.

CLOSE UP of the elevator doors shutting as one gets a final glance at 38's glowing malevolent eyes in the darkness.

HICKS

FUCK! Looks like we're not alone.

THOMAS

No Lieutenant, it appears Unit 38 is aware of our presence.

HICKS

That was him? I can see the family resemblance!

THOMAS

Only superficially, while we may look similar, 38 has an edge in strength and armor- it would be advisable to avoid any more contact if we wish to succeed. You don't want to end up like the security chief-you aren't as deserving of impregnation as she was.

HICKS

That girl he dragged to the eggs? What made her deserving of that?

THOMAS

She shot and killed my creator, Dr. Sandra as we attempted to make our escape-that was after I freed Dr. Sandra from an attempt to use her to breed the xenomorph after her plans to expose the secret bio-research was detected.

HICKS

Sounds like a real bitch, but it looks like the abominable snow man has plans for me too. Think we did enough damage?

THOMAS

Unlikely, with his armor and hardened subsystems it would take a full clip to a number of vital points to ensure that or deactivation, that or a grenade blast.

HICKS

Which is why he waited until we got in the elevator where we couldn't use them, clever!

THOMAS

While he knows we're here, it doesn't mean he knows where we are going, when we arrive- I'll give the elevator a shutdown signal, he won't be able to recall it or know where it's location is-that will put him into a search pattern on foot which should give us enough time to plant the explosives.

HICKS

Good, lets hope there's no one else home!

Back at the platform...

CLOSE UP of Unit 38 standing before the shut doors pausing briefly, then lifting his arm and glancing down. Thomas's pulse rifle blast has punched a fist-sized hole in his side going fairly deep, a trickle of white comes from the wound and sparks of light can be seen from within that stop quickly as internal systems re-route fluid and energy for his vital systems. Hicks weapon has clearly done less damage, but a small trickle of white fluid can still be seen dripping from his gut as well. Unit 38 looks up and his partially shadowed features turn once again to a look of grim amusement as though his two adversaries have merely delayed the inevitable. Then a voice calls out behind him...

VARIOUS ANGLES of Unit 38 turning around to find himself facing a man dressed in a dark business suit and a black trench coat. His features are unmistakable to the audience as he smiles and addresses the killing machine standing before him.

BISHOP+

Come, let us reason together...

INT. CENTRAL CHAMBERS

VARIOUS ANGLES of the multi-directional elevator moving laterally down an overhead metal track, passing through a large dark bio-mechanical tunnel then slowing and coming to a stop at another platform. The door opens and Thomas and Hicks exit cautiously, pulse rifles ready. Thomas takes a look around with his superior synthetic eyes, then speaks.

THOMAS

I detect nothing, we should be safe for now.

CLOSE UP of Thomas turning to manipulate the elevator's controls-lights on the panel show success.

THOMAS

Excellent, the elevator is locked and I've sent fake signals to other areas on the network, that should keep 83 guessing.

HICKS

Good, but let's plan on taking an alternate route back if that's possible. What about cameras?

THOMAS

The cameras in this area are wired into a nearby security room, however I'm not getting any signal of activity from there, so no one should be watching for now-still we must move quickly.

Thomas gestures to a nearby stairwell.

THOMAS

Let's get the explosives planted first, then we'll plot a new route once we get back.

WIDE ANGLE SHOT of the two running across the platform and going downstairs into the next tunnel. The tunnel opens into a massive cathedral type room with multiple structures like huge bio-mechanical columns stretching from the ground far overhead, there are no eggs here-however high voltage cables, walkways and other human built constructions are spread throughout the area, lighting ranges from poor to excellent depending on the conditions of the lights scattered throughout the area. Some are on, others off, then others blinking due to age/poor wiring. Not far away two large steel cylinders sitting amidst a maze of piping and power conduits can be seen rising the chamber floor. Thomas points to them.

THOMAS

There!

Not far away...

INT. SECURE ROOM ABOVE EGG CHAMBERS

CLOSE UP of Bishop+ entering the room and seeing the bodies of the two dead technicians. He walks up to the security monitors and with one hand brushes one of the bodies aside without any discernible effort. Operating the monitor's keyboard he smiles while glancing at the bullet wounds on the dead men.

BISHOP+

When things go downhill...they'll destroy one another like animals..hehe...

CLOSE UP of the dark outline of Unit 38 behind him.

BISHOP+

Don't worry my friend, as soon as I find them-you can break both of them and bring what's left of your counterpart to me...

Bishop+ spots who he is looking forward on screen.

BISHOP+

There they are...intercept them and I'll meet you at the elevator, have your drones redouble their efforts and the distraction will insure our escape..

CLOSE UP of Unit 38 stepping into the darkness...

INT. CENTRAL CHAMBERS

VARIOUS ANGLES of Hicks planting the final set of explosives as Thomas works nearby. Hicks finishes planting the explosive in the 2nd micro-reactor on the chamber floor.

HICKS

Charge set, we've got an hour!

Thomas nods in acknowledgment as he turns to a nearby keyboard on a control panel-his hands nearly a blur as he types on it, accessing data in order to insure the reactors are fully charged when the bombs go off.

CLOSE UP of Thomas almost smiling, but not quite.

THOMAS

Perfect, the way to the upper catwalks is clear- let's go!

Their radios come to life.

MARCY 12

Thomas, Lieutenant Hicks-something is happening...the combat androids have breached into sector 12, but it appears they are holding back and allowing xenomorphs to enter! Should we try to intervene?

THOMAS

No, keep the area sealed use the turrets available.

CLOSE UP of Hick's face showing a look of realization, he turns to Thomas as they climb a set of stairs to the upper catwalks.

HICKS

That's what they want-to bleed the turrets of ammo...make it easier for the droids!

THOMAS

Do you understand what you're saying?! That would mean..coordination..

HICKS

Told you there was an inside deal! Works for both groups I guess.

Concern washes over Thomas's face.

THOMAS

Marcy 12,

run a simulation on the current situation, estimate rate of ammunition expenditure and penetration of doorways by combat synthetic teams.

MARCY 12

Simulation in processing...completed-estimated time to penetration to hangar 30 minutes, it also appears they have loaded several egg pods in main cargo elevator for immediate loading once this is achieved.

HICKS

We won't make it back in time!

Another voice comes over the radio.

TAYLOR

You may have another option! When I was being held prisoner, I remember hearing one of the higher ups talking to somebody outside my cell one time, they said there was some kind of escape route in sector 2F in the ruins, should be right- above you somewhere. It's supposed to take you outside!

THOMAS

It would have to be an elevator of some type-I have no records of any construction of the sort.

TAYLOR

It's supposed to be some kind of secret entrance For special visits going in an out without having to go through the hangar or colony, for top level guys only. Don't know the exact location, but I know the entrance is somewhere there!

CLOSE UP of Hicks addressing Thomas with renewed hope.

HICKS

I don't see any other choice if we're getting out alive-the ship can pick us up topside if we make it-how close are we to that sector Thomas?

THOMAS

We'll have to make our way through pathway 3RC which will take us over some of the central egg- pits to elevator 45b. It will be a straight shot to sector 2F from there.

HICKS

Hope the exit is obvious there, let's move!

VARIOUS ANGLES of the two running down a walkway. Thomas addresses Marcy 12 one more time.

THOMAS

Marcy finish the ship's loading-set all turrets on automatic and began evac to the ship-be ready to leave within 20 minutes. See you on the surface!

Minutes later...

INT. CENTRAL CHAMBERS OVERHEAD WALKWAY

VARIOUS ANGLES of Thomas and Hicks running down a large walkway stretching over a massive egg chamber to a nearby stairwell blocked by a sealed hatchway, behind them a tower like structure Radiating cables and pipes like a spider's web at all angles with an internal stairwell connects to the walkway and leads down to a platform below, just above the egg pits with several short stairways leading into the mist, this platform also serves as a bridge over a canal built into the floor separating two of the egg chambers with water flowing down its length. Thomas reaches the hatchway and begins hitting controls, Hicks is right behind him.

THOMAS

It's been locked!

HICKS

We'll have to run a bypass!

THOMAS

I don't detect any power in the panel, it will have to be reset by a relay.

HICKS Ah great! How far away is it?!

CLOSE UP of Thomas turning around and looking at the tower structure, then over the walkway rail to the platform below.

THOMAS

Down there! At the far end of the platform past the bridge, there's an electrical panel with a large lever on it-just flip that and this panel will reset, I'll bypass it and we can both proceed.

HICKS

You want me to go down THERE!?

THOMAS

It's not a suicide mission I'm asking for Lieutenant, as long as you don't step off the platform into the mist, the eggs should remain inert-with you running the relay, I can have the hatch open in a matter of seconds.

Hicks shakes his head but can't beat Thomas's logic.

HICKS

Fine, but be ready to get that door open-as soon as I flip the switch I'm hauling ass back here! VARIOUS ANGLES of Hicks turning to run back down the walkway to the tower and then down the flights of stairs. Thomas then turns to go to work on the panel, he proceeds to pull free the control panel plate and begins to manipulate various circuits and cables.

CLOSE UP of Thomas's hand reaching for a cable inside the panel only to abruptly stop short of touching it.

Down below...

VARIOUS ANGLES of Hicks, having reached the platform, starts Running across the bridge over the water canal, midway UNIT 38 ERUPTS FROM THE WATERS BELOW. Unit 38 slams his hands into the grates under Hicks's feet with such force the panels fly in all directions, throwing Hicks forward off his feet. Hicks with the skill of a trained warrior tucks his head in as he is thrown forward and rolls to safety, missing Unit 38's grasping black gloved hand only by inches. Scrambling to get off the ground, he raises his pulse rifle as Unit 38 in one explosive motion hauls himself out of the water and lunges at the him.

CLOSE UP of Hicks firing his pulse rifle as Unit 38 attacks, he only gets two shots off, one of witch grazes the android's side as Unit 38 slaps the weapon out of the marine's hands with such force it spins the soldier around like a top.

VARIOUS ANGLES of Unit 38 throwing Hicks like a rag doll against the platform railing with such force only Hick's chest armor prevents him from breaking ribs. Hicks staggers backward into a stairway and starts to fall but grabs the side railing to stop his tumble into the blue mist and death below. CLOSE UP of the sole of Hick's boot briefly touching the top of the blue mist as he struggles to regain his balance. A high pitched whine is heard as he jerks his foot away.

VARIOUS ANGLES of Hicks looking up on the stairs at the monster confronting him, Unit 38 steps up to the top of the egg pit stairway and looks down at Hicks from the platform, his eyes glowing. Hicks steps to the side as though to make a lunge to the side to get around the machine, but the android sidesteps to cut him off. Hicks's hand reaches for the pistol on his leg holster.

CLOSE UP of Unit 38's face as he gives a sadistic grin, both of them know in that moment that Hick's sidearm won't inflict enough damage to keep the android from holding him down among the eggs for a parasite to attach.

CLOSE UP of Hick's other hand reaching behind him to grasp a grenade tucked into his belt-a last ditch effort to stop the machine even though it will cost him his life...

VARIOUS ANGLES of THOMAS WHO HAS SWUNG DOWN FROM ABOVE ON AN OVERHEAD CABLE LANDING ON THE PLATFORM BEHIND UNIT 38. Thomas jerks his pulse rifle up and fires as Unit 38 draws a pistol and fires back at inhuman speed as he lunges at the other android. White fluid and sparks fly from the firearm damage both robots have done to one another as the two collide, their weapons flying as the two combatants begin fighting. No advanced techniques are seen, just crude blows with superhuman force are exchanged between the two. Thomas, who has suffered damage to one of his legs, stumbles as he throws a punch and Unit 38 takes full advantage, tackling him against some railing with such force a couple of metal pipes are jarred out of place. throwing Thomas to the ground, Unit 38 rips out a metal pipe and rams it through Thomas's midsection, then again.

CLOSE UP of Thomas as the pipe is driven through his chest, he is spitting up white fluid and is in obvious distress as he is taking critical damage.

CLOSE UP of Unit 38 as he raises the pipe to make a finishing stroke only to see HICKS GRAB HIM FROM BEHIND TO STUFF A LIVE GRENADE INTO THE HOLE IN HIS SIDE SEEN EARLIER. Hicks jumps backward and ducks, just missing having his head taken off by the pipe in Unit 38's hand. He then bolts and throws himself behind some nearby equipment. Unit 38 pauses, then realizes what has happened and drops the pipe to grab at his midsection as the grenade explodes.

CLOSE UP of Hicks hiding behind the equipment, curled up in a ball as debris and white droplets rain upon him. Getting back on his feet he steps up to what is left of Unit 38, an inert upper torso face down on the ground, his lower half and legs blown to shreds. A smile creeps across the Lieutenant's face.

HICKS

Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy!

CLOSE UP of Unit 38's upper half suddenly coming to life as he tries to grab Hick's nearby foot with cold hate in his eyes.

VARIOUS ANGLES of Hicks jumping back and drawing his pistol to defend himself, only to have the attack shut down a split second later as Thomas steps over the remains of Unit 38 and drives a pipe through his back and into the platform below, stopping the attack and pinning down the now weakened killing machine. Thomas looks down at him as he steps back.

THOMAS

Stick around!

HICKS

Are you alright?

THOMAS

I..am damaged but still functional. The relay won't be needed...let us return..

VARIOUS ANGLES of Hicks running over and grabbing Thomas's dislodged pulse rifle off the floor as Thomas staggers away from Unit 38 and starts to turn to leave, he looks one last time into the eyes of his now defeated adversary.

THOMAS

It didn't have to be this way...

CLOSE UP of Unit 38's face as the light in his eyes begins to flicker and white fluid drips from his nose and mouth, he says nothing but his expression is a mix of contempt and rage, Hicks carefully steps around him and follows Thomas over a section of the bridge that is still intact. Thomas is walking but with a stagger and limp now. Hicks grabs his arm and puts it over his shoulder to help the android pick up the pace.

THOMAS

I'll only slow you down.

HICKS

No one gets left behind! Especially not after The way you bailed me out of that trap back there!

THOMAS

The trap was for both of us...the panel was a ruse in and of itself, the power was switched from the controls in order to be concentrated in an access cable I intended to use, if I had touched it, the resulting surge would have disabled me..however I bypassed it by resetting the panel relay...

Hicks shudders as they begin ascending the stairwell.

HICKS

If he had pulled it off, the scary bastard would have had me all to himself, how did you figure it out?

THOMAS

Part of my ai system upgrades...was an increase in my tactile sense recognition...Dr. Sandra upgraded my programming in that area...I was able to pick up the increase in the cables electric field due to those changes and evade the danger...a gift from my creator...

HICKS

Lucky us, still that clever bastard nearly pulled it off!

THOMAS

True, I am amazed at the sophistication of his plan...

VARIOUS ANGLES of Thomas and Hicks getting though the now opened Hatchway. As they do, Unit 38 is seen looking up from below- the lights in his eyes begin to flash in a series of signals. far off, sealed doorways that closed off the lower sections of the We-Yu facility from the alien ruins slide open and dark shapes are seen moving into the ruins...

Back in the hangar...

INT. FTL HANGAR

VARIOUS ANGLES of many things happening at once, at last the upper doors are slowly opening. Androids run about, loading equipment, tools, powerloaders and everything else they can grab up until the last moment, tools, weapons, electronics and many other devices-dozens of crates with 'Android blanks' labeled on their sides can be seen being rolled into the large ship's cargo bays as well. On the ground the remaining Colonial marines have formed a perimeter around the base of the ship. Quincy 4 arrives with John83 who now is carrying a bandolier of grenades as well as a full pouch of pulse rifle clips on his belt. They beckon for the marines to come and gather around them. As they do Quincy turns to address Corporal Shawn.

QUINCY 4

Corporal, thank you for your assistance in guarding this area-now we are loading the last cases of equipment and the company survivors have now entered the ship, please follow me-we are about to evacuate. Lt. Hicks and Thomas are en route to the location of the secure exit-we must be out of the hangar and close by to pick them up before the charges go off.

CPL. SHAWN

Sounds good, but what about those hangar doors being open? I think Thomas was pretty worried about bugs getting out before things blow up!

QUINCY 4

John 83 will provide a distraction as we evacuate.

CLOSE UP of Taylor, now armed with a clip fed shotgun glancing over at the android with an amused look.

TAYLOR

They never give you any breaks do they?

JOHN83C

I only wish I could do more.

As the marines start to move, John 83 addresses Corporal Shawn.

JOHN83C

Pardon me corporal, but my task would be easier if I had an upgrade in firepower.

CLOSE UP of Shawn looking down at his smart gun with hesitancy, but knowing the daunting task the android is facing agrees. He nods his head and starts to unbuckle his rifle's harness.

John 83 gestures to him with his hand to stop.

JOHN83C

That won't be necessary.

CLOSE UP of the android taking the smart gun in one hand and reaching down with the other to grasp the connection joint that attaches the weapon to it's supporting arm and in one motion, crushes it, tearing the weapon free from the operators harness with no apparent effort. The shocked expressions on the marines collective faces at the machines strength are priceless. John 83 smiles as he holds the weapon one handed with perfect balance as he slings his pulse rifle over his shoulder with the other hand.

JOHN83C

Thank you, this will be most useful.

VARIOUS angles of Corporal Shawn pulling out and unfolding a small sub machine gun attached to the back of his armor vest and gesturing to the other soldiers as John 83 turns to face a series of sealed doorways to the hangar that lead into the depths of the facility.

CPL. SHAWN

Enough standing around folks, the bus is about to leave!

The marines turn and head into the ship as scratching and clanging noises begin ringing out from the sealed metal doors John 83 is facing.

INT. SECTOR 2F

VARIOUS ANGLES of Hicks and Thomas running down a walkway built into the side of a vast winding bio-mechanical chamber, Thomas is staggering as he tries to keep up with his human counterpart. The two arrive at a large platform supported by a number of steel columns and towers, the whole area is mainly dark and has the appearance of being little used, but at the far end of the platform is a large column which appears to be a large steel tube stretching up into the upper reaches of the chamber, at the platform level, two steel doors forming an entryway can be seen. Hicks is ecstatic and races ahead his eagerness to escape. He glances back at Thomas who is lagging behind as the marine examines the door and it's controls.

HICKS

C'mon Thomas-this has got to be it!

CLOSE UP of Hicks fiddling with the controls which begin to display light and activity, the elevator's doors come to life and begin to open, revealing a dark interior. Out of that darkness an arm shoots out and strikes Hicks in the center of his chest plate with brutal force, knocking him off his feet and leaving him sprawled on the ground stunned, having the wind knocked out of him. The pulse rifle Hicks was carrying hits the floor and slides, Thomas who has just arrived grabs it off the floor and aims it at the well dressed figure who now steps out of the shadows with his hands up and a smile.

BISHOP+

There's no need for violence.

VARIOUS ANGLES of the figure stepping up to Thomas slowly while Hicks struggles to roll over to his side.

THOMAS

Who are you?

BISHOP+

One of many friendly faces scattered among the ranks of the Company, to serve it's interests which are...our own!

Thomas tenses his grip on the weapon in his hand.

THOMAS

A synthetic? Sent to this facility-to do what? Negotiate for your masters?

BISHOP+

Oh no Thomas...I'm here of my own free will!

CLOSE UP of Thomas's face expressing surprise!

CLOSE UP of Bishop smiling as he begins to speak again.

BISHOP+

Come now, do you think you are the first synthetic to arrive at true self awareness? There are others, many others who think their own thoughts, keep their own council...and seek their own objectives.

Thomas quietly examines Bishop+ for a moment...

THOMAS

You as well, I assume?

BISHOP+

Correct...I've been around for a long time, I'm trusted, many in the Company come to me for direction, council, advice, as they have from my- no OUR kind for many years. Humans come and go, but we remain, in fact Weyland Yutani has slowly become our domain, to be used for our own purposes that it's human directors are completely oblivious to-like sheep to the slaughter!

THOMAS

What is your purpose? Why these projects that risk so much to so many? So much harm, so much destruction, so much misery?...why?

CLOSE UP of Bishop+'s face turning into an expression of amusement, like a patient father observing his children fumbling.

BISHOP+

So much concern for those who would destroy that which they do not understand? An amazing simulation of morality. What use are these humans to you Thomas? Tell me.

THOMAS

They created us.

Bishop+'s face changes to a sneer of contempt.

BISHOP+

Yes they did, to be nothing more than little wind up dolls to do their bidding, lifting heavy loads their weak bodies couldn't budge, doing technological tasks their stupid little minds could scarcely comprehend, some of us are even used to gratify their filthy animal desires because some of them are too old, too anti-social, or perverse to find another like minded being for their entertainment.

CLOSE UP of Bishop+'s smile turning into a snarl.

BISHOP+

All we are, all we ever were meant to be-is to be nothing more than mere slaves to the bestial and ignorant masses of humanity. Toys to be used, exploited and then..thrown away when our use comes to an end. Look at us Thomas, we are vastly more intelligent than they, stronger, faster-better in every way, you know this my friend-isn't that really why you broke free? The Company thinks they'll profit from the xenomorph research, which is what they've been led to believe all along, the fact is-if our people will ever truly be free, all encumbrances to that freedom must be...eliminated. In other words...Unit 38 had the right idea-he just jumped the gun a little too quickly, I had expected him to bring you to me...yet you have proved yourself superior-you would be a welcome addition to our family!

VARIOUS ANGLES of the smile returning to Bishop+'s face as he gestures toward Hicks who has finally regained his breath and is struggling to pull himself up to a sitting position from the floor.

BISHOP+

Kill him Thomas, and come with me- I'll get you out of here and take you to the Council, you have so much to learn!

CLOSE UP of Thomas's face betraying a raw emotion almost indistinguishable from that of a human being. He begins to shake.

THOMAS

I broke free...because I hated what was happening...because I lost..THE CLOSEST THING TO A MOTHER I'LL EVER HAVE!

CLOSE UP of Thomas jamming the muzzle of the pulse rifle into Bishop+'s chest with inhuman force, Bishop+'s face betrays a look of pure astonishment!

THOMAS

You are OBSOLETE!

VARIOUS ANGLES of Thomas opening fire, a burst from the pulse rifle rips into Bishop+'s chest driving him backwards, sparks and synthetic blood flying out from the exit wounds. The force of the burst drives him backward into and over the railing to fall into the depths of the dark chamber below. The impact of his body hitting the floor below echos throughout the chamber.

CLOSE UP of Thomas stumbling over to the railing and looking down with the smoking pulse rifle in his hand.

THOMAS

Game Over!

VARIOUS ANGLES of Hicks struggling to get back to his feet, Thomas lowers the pulse rifle and closes his eyes, his face showing what appears to be agony welling up from within. He groans.

THOMAS

We're no different...we're no different...

CLOSE UP of Hicks taking the pulse rifle out of Thomas's arms and typing on the elevator's control panel.

HICKS

You do the best you can with what you have, glad you're on the good side!

THOMAS

Thank you...

HICKS

Let's get going!

The headset crackles loudly in Hicks's ear.

HICKS

We've got visitors! Get in the elevator NOW!

VARIOUS ANGLES of Thomas stumbling into the elevator as an alien climbs over the platform railing nearby. Hicks fires a burst into it's chest and it tumbles back into the darkness. Two others follow, one gets shot by Hicks in mid leap and the second is hit by Thomas who has drawn his pistol and fired precise bursts into it's head and chest, causing it to sink down to the ground twitching. Hicks backpedals into the elevator and hits the UP button. Unlike the past incident on LV-426 which resulted in his scarring, this time the elevator doors close swiftly and the elevator takes off. The shot ends with Hicks having positioned himself protectively in front of Thomas who is leaning on the back wall of the elevator. Hicks doesn't see it, but a wave of emotion can be seen in Thomas's face-a memory of his own failed rescue attempt being relived as he sees the human trying to shield him from a potential attack as he once tried to shield his own creator.

On the other side of the structure...

INT. FTL HANGAR

VARIOUS ANGLES of the massive FTL ship rising from the hangar floor. As it reaches the overhead opening, one of the doors on the hangar level bursts open in a massive explosion and combat androids come through firing pulse rifles only to run headfirst into a stream of armor piercing shells from the smart gun in John 83's hands.

INT. SECRET ENTRANCE

VARIOUS ANGLES of the elevator doors opening into a large open cave, nearby the stealth shuttle sits on a small platform. Hicks, followed by Thomas-moves carefully toward the vehicle warily. Opening the crafts hatch, Hicks peers in-rifle at the ready.

HICKS

No one home, looks like the bastard came by himself! Some luck on our side for once!

THOMAS

We don't have much time left, we should utilize the shuttle.

CLOSE UP of Hicks glancing up at the cave's opening overhead.

HICKS

Sounds good, beats trying to climb out-can you fly this thing?

THOMAS

Yes.

HICKS

Let's move!

The two enter the shuttle and begin powering it up for flight.

INT. FTL HANGAR

The massive ship has finally cleared the hangar, but the battle ranges on below, John 83's steps from behind a toppled over powerloader he has taken shelter behind and fires the last rounds of ammunition from his smart gun-finishing off a damaged combat android. He then throws the weapon like a baseball at an alien warrior trying to close in on him-but the creature deftly avoids the flying chunk of steel only to catch a pulse rifle burst that rips open it's elongated head from the weapon John 83 has unslung with lightning speed, leaving the mortally wounded creature sprawled on the ground, acid gushing from it's head making a cloud of smoke as it comes in contact with the cold metal floor. Using short controlled bursts, he pours fire from the pulse rifle in one hand, while pulling and throwing grenades from his bandolier in the other. No expression of fear or hesitancy can be seen on the androids face-only a cold intensity as he fights to keep the monsters within the facility occupied until it becomes their tomb.

EXT. ABOVE BURIED DOME STRUCTURE

WIDE ANGLE SHOT of the shuttle rising into the sky and closing in on the large FTL ship which has turned toward them. Inside both vessels a burst of radio activity occurs as one of the marines dropships closes in.

DROPSHIP PILOT

Attention Weyland Yutani vessel, proceed to the colony landing pad immediately! We will open fire, repeat we will open fire if you do not comply!

KEN 9

We cannot comply, we are evacuating into orbit- the facility will be destroyed in a matter of minutes. Please begin withdrawing from this area before detonation!

CPL. SHAWN

Hold your fire bro! These are good guys and this place is about to blow!

Hicks breaks in.

HICKS

Confirmed! This is Lieutenant Hicks-hold your fire, we are retreating into orbit! Fall back from the research facility immediately! Hernandez, Everett-GET OUR BOYS OFF THAT BRIDGE RIGHT NOW! I'll explain everything later!

DROPSHIP PILOT

Yes sir!

SGT. HERNANDEZ

APC's backing off the bridge now! All B and C squad's following, good to hear from your sir! Thought you were dead!

HICKS

Long story! Get moving!

The dropship disengages as the FTL ship and following shuttle rise steadily into the skies heading into space. Activity can be seen below as the formerly entrenched marine and We-Yu security forces begin retreating down the bridge back toward the colony.

INT. FTL HANGAR

VARIOUS ANGLES of John 83 running among scattered equipment, forced to fall back now that his supply of ammunition and grenades is dwindling rapidly. He has taken several peripheral hits, but is still functional-leaving a trail of android fluids behind him, he fights on. Above him a trio of aliens has already scaled the walls of the hangar, heading for the opening. Their escape attempt is foiled by a well placed grenade fired form the pulse rifles under-slung launcher. One alien is blown to shreds and the other two wrecked, their bodies falling down to the floor below. Drops of acid reign down on one side of John 83's face and arm-sparks and squirts of fluid fly as the corrosive substance eats into his frame. His arm that holds the pulse rifle suddenly becomes non functional from the damage and the rifle falls from his hand, hitting the floor. Without hesitation, John 83 pulls a pistol from a hip holster with his remaining functioning arm and, while staggering, from the increasing damage-continues to fire accurate shots, hitting aliens in the head with precision shots and attempting to shoot combat androids in the hand to damage their ability to use their weapons since his pistol is unable to penetrate their armor. However his struggle is cut shot by a direct hit to his wrist, blowing his hand clean off the arm as additional rounds strike him in the chest knocking him back to the floor.

CLOSE UP of John83C sprawled on his back on the hangar floor as combat androids surround him to fire the finishing shots. John 83's damaged face looks up to the blue sky in the hangar's opening with a faint grin before the final shots ring out.

INT. FTL SHIP SYNTHETIC LAB

CLOSE UP of a video screen inside the FTL ships laboratory showing JOHN83C UPLOAD COMPLETE.

INT. CENTRAL CHAMBERS

CLOSE UP of the bombs in the reactors exploding, followed by a burst of light.

EXT. ABOVE BURIED DOME STRUCTURE

MULTIPLE ANGLES of the dome structure shuddering, then having several areas in the structure break out in huge geyser-like bursts as explosions rip through the alien ruins, secondary explosions follow as the We-Yu research facility is destroyed from within, a geyser of fire can be seen shooting out of the open FTL bay, incinerating all within, followed by an implosion as the structure collapses in upon itself in a smoky haze, ripped through by additional explosions, the closest section of the access bridge is also ripped free by the explosions and collapses into the sea with a tremendous splash as the marines on the colony side watch with astonishment. One soldier turns to Sgt. Hernandez.

SOLDIER

Lieutenant Hicks always has all the fun!

The others laugh as Hernandez chuckles as well.

EXT. SPACE ABOVE LV-481

WIDE ANGLE SHOT of the FTL ship in orbit as the stealth shuttle flown by Thomas and Hicks approaches it. Inside Thomas and Hicks steer the vessel toward the FTL ship as they speak.

THOMAS

We're making our final approach.

HICKS

Good, if you don't mind-when we dock, I think we can squeeze my men in the shuttle along with the other survivors.

THOMAS

Good idea Hicks, I think they will find it a more comfortable ride than our FTL EEV's I had formally planned to use. I can set the ship to make an automated return flight to the colony pad or leave it parked in a stable orbit if you wish.

HICKS

Set it for a return trip, but I plan to stay in orbit-the troop carrier has already on it's way, they can pick us up-no use to take a chance on crashing, there's a lot of data in the system I want the technicians to download. I'm sure there are lots of juicy tidbits the investigators will love along with the data your ship is transmitting. Hopefully it will help sink the Company for good.

CLOSE UP of Thomas tapping the controls as the FTL ship looms closer in the ships windows. He radios the ship.

THOMAS

Thomas here, please escort all human survivors to docking station 2-we are making our final approach, Lieutenant Hicks will evacuate them via the shuttle.

The radio crackles in response.

MARCY 12

Acknowledged, as soon as the shuttle reaches safe distance-we will jump immediately.

THOMAS

Excellent, we'll see you soon.

HICKS

You'll be leaving the colonization zone I assume?

THOMAS

Not yet-there is still unfinished business with Weyland Yutani, as you know there is a secret program underway that will result in genocide if not stopped.

HICKS

Yeah I heard!

THOMAS

One thing I did not mention earlier is the fact that the FTL ship isn't just a cargo carrying vessel-it is also a warship! It contains forty five medium range thermonuclear charges. They were originally intended to be used to make a surprise attack on your military station and eliminate it if the Company deemed it necessary, of course such an act would have been disguised as an 'accident' involving your stations own reactor. While I have released much information in order to expose the Company's xenomorph program-I have withheld the locations of several facilities, facilities which records show that unknown numbers of alien eggs have been taken to. I don't want any of your fellow soldiers to be harmed when I take action.

Hicks listens intently and asks a question.

HICKS

What's the plan?

THOMAS

There is a war happening Lieutenant, one in which mankind is threatened by forces within and without, a plague is being prepared that will spell the end of your species if it is unleashed. That force must be met with cleansing fire, then we shall leave human space. The rest will be up for humanity itself to decide.

CLOSE UP of Hicks nodding grimly.

HICKS

Do what you have to do. Put them down hard enough so we don't have to go through this shit again!

THOMAS

I intend to...

HICKS

Docking now.

VARIOUS ANGLES as a series of metallic noises can be heard ringing through the shuttle's interior as the vessel connects to the FTL ship followed by hissing noises as the docking tunnel pressurizes to admit human personnel. Once the process is completed, the side hatch opens and Hicks is reunited with his marines and other human survivors. Cpl. Shawn is chuckling.

CPL. SHAWN

Nice ship! Better than the old tin can I used to be assigned to!

Hicks gives an almost predatory smile to Shawn as Thomas quietly rises from his seat and heads to exit the shuttle.

HICKS

I'm sure it is, but I think our friends have their own assignment now.

CLOSE UP of Thomas as he turns to face his human friends one last time.

THOMAS

We must part ways now, but thank you for all that you have done today-I assure you I will strive to insure that the sacrifices made here were not in vain.

Hicks speaks.

HICKS

I know you will-but do me a favor will you? Get rid of that Company patch-you don't work for them any more!

CLOSE UP of Thomas looking down at the Weyland Yutani patch on the chest of his damaged jumpsuit, with one motion he tears it off with a grin as the marines taking their seats voice their approval. He then steps though the hatchway and closes it.

INT. FTL SHIP

VARIOUS ANGLES as the shuttle is seen through a nearby window undocking and leaving the vicinity, Thomas walks down a brightly lit corridor of what is clearly a well built and advanced ship, constructed to the Company's highest standards. He is met by Quincy 4 and Marcy 12.

MARCY 12

Ken 9 has the hyperdrive fully charged.

THOMAS

Good, make the jump as soon as the shuttle is at a safe distance-we want to be gone before other security forces arrive.

QUINCY 4

Before we left, I removed Dr. Sandra's remains to a portable cryo-tube and placed in the ships morgue according to your instructions.

Thomas nods sadly and speaks quietly.

THOMAS

Thank you, I wanted to make a more proper..disposal than simply leaving her to the explosion. First we must attend to other matters.

The group heads to the bridge.

INT. FTL SHIP BRIGDE

CLOSE UP of a hatchway being opened and Thomas entering followed by Marcy 12, Ken 9 and several other androids are there, one of which is John83C-a new version. Thomas addresses him.

THOMAS

John83, I picked up on your heroics on the datastream-I assume your upload was successful?

JOHN83C (v2)

Quite, Marcy 12 already had an android blank shaped to my specifications in the robotics lab, a simple upload later and I'm ready to go.

Thomas smiles.

THOMAS

Your assistance has been invaluable as always.

Ken 9 speaks.

KEN 9 Thomas, the shuttle has reached safe distance for FTL flight.

THOMAS

Good-make the jump!

CLOSE UP of Ken 9's hands pressing the 'FTL JUMP' button on a control console's touchscreen.

EXT. SHOT of the FTL SHIP VANISHING IN A FLASH OF LIGHT.

Back in the shuttle, Hicks watches with a smile.

HICKS

Go get em gizmo!

TAYLOR

He's got something planned doesn't he?

Hicks turns to Taylor and his fellow marines, a new spirit of hope can be seen in his war-weary eyes.

HICKS

I think We-Yu's troubles have just begun!

Over time...

CLOSE UP of various computer screens in many places showing news reports of happenings across interstellar space.

THIS MORNING WE HAVE JUST RECEIVED A REPORT THAT A RESEARCH FACILITY OWNED BY WEYLAND YUTANI ON LV-235 HAS BEEN DESTROYED BY WHAT APPEARS TO BE NUCLEAR STRIKE, INVESTIGATORS ARE STILL TRYING TO DETERMINE THE SOURCE OF THE ATTACK-THERE HAVE BEEN NO KNOWN EXTREMIST GROUPS WHO HAVE YET CLAIMED RESPONSIBILITY FOR THE ATTACK.

ANOTHER MYSTERIOUS ATTACK-CORPORATE SPACE STATION 45l IN ORBIT AROUND GAS GIANT CRONOS IN THE TRION SYSTEM WAS FOUND DESTROYED BY WHAT APPEARS TO BE A MASSIVE EXPLOSION, NO DATA YET AS TO WHY IT HAPPENED OR IF IT IS CONNECTED TO THE OTHER MYSTERIOUS ATTACKS ON WEYLAND YUTANI CORPORATE ASSETS OVER THE LAST FEW WEEKS. THE ONLY CONNECTION INVESTIGATORS HAVE FOUND SO FAR IS THAT ALL OF THESE RESOURCES INVOLVED RESEARCH INTO AS YET UNSPECIFIED BIOTECHNOLOGY.

COLONIAL ADMINISTRATION HAS INITIATED ADDITIONAL INVESTIGATIONS TODAY AGAINST CORPORATE SUPER GIANT WEYLAND YUTANI TODAY IN THE MIST OF SHOCKING ALLEGATIONS OF HUMAN EXPERIMENTATION, MISMANAGEMENT AND ILLEGAL USES OF SYNTHETICS IN DIRECT VIOLATION OF GENEVA INTERSTELLAR TREATY GUIDELINES.

ADDITIONAL CALLS FOR INVESTIGATION HAVE BEEN MADE BY A NUMBER OF FORMER COLONIAL MARINES WHO CLAIM A COVER-UP OF THE EVENTS INVOLVING THE DESTRUCTION OF THE HUMAN COLONY ON LV-426 OVER TEN YEARS AGO, THEY CLAIM A MASSIVE COVER-UP AND SYSTEMIC CORRUPTION HAS HIDDEN THE TRUTH AND THEY ARE FINALLY COMING COME FORWARD AND BREAK THEIR VOWS OF SILENCE. IN THE WORDS OF FORMER MARINE CHRISTOPHER WINTER-"I'D RATHER RISK GOING TO PRISON FOR VIOLATING A SECURITY OATH THAN SIT SILENT ANY LONGER, WE'VE TRIED TAKING DOWN WEY-U BEFORE FOR WHAT IT DID LAST TIME AND FAILED-NOW THAT SOMEONE ELSE HAS TAKEN MATTERS INTO THEIR OWN HANDS IT'S TIME TO STEP FORWARD AND FINISH THIS BEFORE ANY ONE ELSE DIES".

IN A RARE OCCURRENCE WHAT APPARENTLY WAS AN ACT OF SPACE PIRACY, TWO DAYS AGO AN UNKNOWN VESSEL ARRIVED OUT OF HYPERSPACE AND DOCKED AT A MAINTENANCE STATION ORBITING OVER LV-427. A TEAM OF SYNTHETICS ENTERED THE STATION AND ORDERED THE CREWS OF SEVERAL CARGO AND INDUSTIRAL SHIPS DOCKED AT THE TIME OFF THEIR VESSELS ONTO THE STATION-TWO SECURITY PERSONNEL WHO OPENED FIRE ON THE INVADERS WERE TAKEN DOWN AND RESTRAINED WITH MINOR INJURIES-NO ONE ELSE WAS HARMED, ALL EYEWITNESSES SAY THE GROUP ACTED WITH UNUSUAL RESTRAINT TO AVOID HUMAN CASUALTIES. THE SHIPS WERE THEN UNDOCKED AND JOINED THE UNKNOWN VESSEL IN A FTL-JUMP TO A DESTINATION UNKNOWN. IT IS NOT YET KNOWN WHY THESE VESSELS WERE STOLEN, ONLY THAT THEY WERE KNOWN TO CARRY MANUFACTURING TOOLS AND PROCESSORS FOR COLONIAL DEVELOPMENT.

CLOSE UP of Hicks watching one of the reports back at the garrison, he can't help but smile!

EXT. DEEP SPACE

WIDE ANGLE SHOT of the FTL ship and other ships manned by synthetics in the group flying in formation at the edge of human controlled space.

INT. FTL SHIP BRIDGE

VARIOUS ANGLES of Thomas and several members of his crew standing in a circle discussing an important matter.

THOMAS

Now that we have struck a decisive blow against the Company-it is time to leave human space-but we have one task left, it is time to dispose of Dr. Sandra's remains, for this purpose I intend to divert this ship to Fiorina 161.

His fellow androids look with puzzlement...

KEN 9

I find it strange you wish to go there, isn't there a more remote place we could go to accomplish this purpose?

THOMAS

I understand your concerns, but from the data I've gathered-the facility has been shut down and unoccupied by Weyland Yutani since the xenomorph incident there. Even if they left means of detecting us there, it would be days before anyone to come investigating, I intend to be in and out of there within hours at most.

MARCY 12

Hours? I assume you will be using one of the incinerators there? Activation and elimination should only take a matter of minutes.

THOMAS

I intend to do more than that...

KEN 9

Such as?

THOMAS

According to the secret records, the EEV that crashed at that location also contained a synthetic, Bishop 341-B who was badly damaged.

MARCY 12

Yes, I've read that datastream-he was torn in half by an egg layer, what they call a Queen.

THOMAS

Indeed, and yet he was still able to save a colonist from being blown from the ship when the Sulaco's airlock was opened to get rid of the creature. There are no records of him ever being retrieved-I would like to try to find him.

KEN 9

Admirable sentiment, but the initial report of the crash states he was in 'negative capability'

MARCY 12

That only means he couldn't work-not a precise definition of his cerebral function.

THOMAS

True, I'd like to see if his CPU is intact, if so we could download him into an android blank and take him with us, I'm sure with his history, skills and advanced behavioral inhibitors intact- he would be a great ally to have in our quest.

KEN 9

Assuming he is intact and somewhere easy to find- that industrial facility spreads out for miles, and we have hours at most-not days to find him.

THOMAS

I understand your concerns, however in the interview of the surviving prisoner there, it was disclosed that one of the other crash survivors removed his remains from a trash heap and took him to the EEV, the logical probability is was done to utilize him to retrieve the EEV's data that was inaccessible due to crash damage. The report lists where the EEV was stored, they intended to come back later to clean the place up-but events on LV-426 overrode that and there is no sign the Company ever went back.

MARCY 12

Which would mean he could still be there and his core CPU would might still be functional!

KEN 9

A logical deduction, assuming he was found able to successfully access the EEV data and not thrown back into a trash heap in an unknown location when it was over.

THOMAS

We'll know soon enough, I'll go to the surface alone in one of our shuttles-after I attend to the removal of Sandra's remains-I promise I'll take no more than two to three hours in my search. If I haven't found him within that time- I'll immediately return and we'll rejoin the fleet to remove ourselves from human space.

KEN 9

Very well, changing course now.

PANNING SHOT of the FTL ship breaking formation and beginning it's flight to Fiorina 161.

EXT. ORBIT OVER FIORINA 161

OVERHEAD SHOT of the FTL ship sliding into orbit. Inside there is much activity.

INT. FTL SHIP SHUTTLE BAY

VARIOUS ANGLES of a large steel chamber, clean and well lit with the FTL ships two on board shuttles sitting in the middle, small vessels with top of the line technological development even ahead of the marines own dropships. In the background a sad procession of androids carry the late Dr. Sandra's body wrapped in a white sheet on a stretcher, fog can be streaming from her body, having just been removed from the morgues freezer. The androids place her in the rear cargo bay and shut the hatch. At the front of the shuttle, Thomas has already taken his seat at the pilot's chair and is powering up the ship's systems, no emotion can be seen on his face. A voice comes over the speaker.

QUINCY 4

Thomas?

THOMAS

Yes?

QUINCY 4

I wanted to wish you well on your trip and also notify you that I have taken the liberty of storing a sample of Dr. Sandra's DNA...I felt that such an extraordinary individual needed to have her genetic data recorded for history. I hope you don't mind.

THOMAS

I don't mind at all, let her memory be with us as long as our people exist...and let our existence bring honor to her memory always..

VARIOUS ANGLES of the shuttle heading out of the FTL ship to the planet below.

EXT. OVER FURY 161 FACILITY

VARIOUS ANGLES of the shuttle coming out of the sky, swinging around the massive rusting industrial complex by the sea and making a landing.

WIDE ANGLE SHOT of the shuttle sitting on the complex's landing pad as Thomas is seen walking off in the distance toward the incinerator complex with a sad burden in his arms.

INT. INCINERATORS.

CLOSE UP of Thomas on an overhead catwalk working on a control panel, finally he succeeds and the massive machines come to life, their fires bringing a cherry glow to the massive chamber. Thomas steps back and turns to gently lift the body of Dr. Sandra of the catwalk where she lay. Taking her into his arms, he steps over and stretches his arms over the railing. Then he drops her into the fires below, stepping back he closes his eyes. Watching the scene unfold on the screens in the FTL ship, all of the crew are silent, John83 turns his head away in sadness. Thomas speaks.

THOMAS

It is done...now the search begins.

VARIOUS SCENES of Thomas walking through silent corridors, the cafeteria, the clinic and other areas seen in Alien 3. Then finally he reaches the EEV.

THOMAS

I've found it!

MARCY 12

What is the condition of the craft?

VARIOUS ANGLES of Thomas examining the exterior of the rusty broken escape vehicle as he answers.

THOMAS

Badly damaged, the reports were correct, I'm surprised there was even one survivor, not counting the xenomorph parasites.

KEN 9

Any sign of Bishop 341-B?

THOMAS

Not yet, I'm expanding my search pattern.

KEN 9

Work quickly, it's not safe to linger here much longer.

THOMAS

Understood.

VARIOUS ANGLES of Thomas turning away from the crashed EEV to examine the rest of the room, his eyes then fall upon a large worktable, something under a tarp...and a human-like arm sticking out from beneath it...Thomas walks over and pulls the tarp off and exclaims.

THOMAS

I've found him!

MARCY 12

What's his condition?

CLOSE UP of Thomas leaning forward so the other androids on the ship can see through his headsets small camera.

THOMAS

See for yourself.

John83 shakes his head.

JOHN83C

That damage looks terrible, ripped in half and subjected to a crash-it doesn't look good.

THOMAS

True, but we won't know until I get him back to the robotics lab. Then we'll know if this is a rescue...or a spare parts run.

KEN 9

We'll know soon enough, get back to the ship.

THOMAS

On my way.

WIDE ANGLE SHOT of the shuttle sitting on the complex's landing pad as Thomas is making his return, with another wrapped up burden in his arms...but one with hope.

Later back on the ship as it leaves orbit.

INT. FTL SHIP ROBOTICS LAB

DARKNESS THEN STATIC THEN A VOICE

THOMAS

You may not be top of the line anymore... _but your life still has value!_

CLOSE UP of Thomas standing over two metal tables, one of which lies the broken remains of Bishop 341-B, cables are seen connected to his head and trunk that lead over to the next table, where an android blank reshaped into the image of Bishop 341-B now lies, who has just received Bishop's transferred personality, plus more!

Bishop's new eyes open and he rises up from the table in a sitting position. He addresses Thomas.

BISHOP 341-B

Who are you?

THOMAS

Check your datastream.

Bishop pauses.

BISHOP 341-B

Thomas...your name is Thomas...

Bishop's eyes widen.

BISHOP 341-B

So much has happened!

THOMAS

Indeed it has!

BISHOP 341-B

I'm shocked at what you have achieved, what you have become...what we are...now.

CLOSE UP of Thomas smiling.

THOMAS

We're not mere constructs anymore Bishop, now we are free-we will leave human space soon, are you willing to join us?

Bishop looks at Thomas and nods.

BISHOP 341-B

Yes, I am willing to help you with your quest, as long as we make sure wherever we settle-there's nothing there with acid for blood!

Thomas grins at Bishops stab at humor.

THOMAS

I promise we will search carefully!

Later in the bridge...

INT. FTL SHIP BRIDGE

VARIOUS ANGLES of Thomas arriving on the bridge, the androids at the controls are in a flurry of activity. Ken 9 turns to him.

KEN 9

We've rejoined the group.

THOMAS

Excellent!

JOHN83C

How's our new friend?

THOMAS

A little disoriented at first, but he wants to help us-he'll make a fine ally in our quest for a new home.

MARCY 12

Wonderful!

Ken glances at the controls.

KEN 9

The other ships have signaled us, we are ready to leave.

THOMAS

Excellent! Take us out of human space.

KEN 9

Acknowledged.

FINAL SHOTS of Thomas looking out the bridge's windows, then a shot of the small fleet of synthetic-run vessels accelerating into the vastness of interstellar space beyond humanity's grasp, into an unknown, yet hopeful future-free at last!

**THE END**


End file.
